Usuario del poder Tabu
by Hyakki Yako
Summary: "¿Esa es tu decisión?" Ruby no entendía el peso de esas palabras, un sueño extraño pensó, pero su equipo junto a Pyrrha soñó lo mismo. Jaune actúa de manera extraña últimamente, mirándolos con culpa, ademas de haberse peleado con Pyrhha y por alguna razón, Jaune reto a Cardin a un combate e invoco un ser extraño que lo destrozo pero... "¿Porque esa cosa tiene mi voz?"
1. El Poder Prohibido

**Bienvenidos lectores a mi nueva historia.**

 **Esta idea nació de… en realidad no me acuerdo cuando y como nació, supongo que solo pensé que se verían bien. Bueno de todas formas, el capítulo fue un poco más largo de lo que creía, ustedes serán los que decidan si fue algo bueno o malo, pero yo prefiero los capítulos largos, aunque son más molestos de escribir.**

 **El Jaune de este fic será más parecido al original de RWBY, aun así será ligeramente OOC, para los que no les guste lo siento, pero es obvio que al hacer tu propia historia terminaras haciendo al personaje algo OOC después de todo no lo creaste tú mismo para saber cómo actuara, lo leíste/viste y supones como crees que actuara.**

 **No espero que sea muy popular esta historia, después de todo Asura Cryin' no es un anime muy conocido, aun así lo hago por gusto y me gustaría que lo apoyen lo más posible, denle una oportunidad.**

 **RWBY y Asura Cryin' no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _Ruby no sabía dónde estaba, lo último que supo era que había tomado una ducha antes de ir a dormir después de un largo día de clases al lado de su equipo y el equipo JNPR. Aunque no estaba segura de como había ocurrido, despertó en algún lugar extraño, un laboratorio de hecho, y aunque estaba segura de nunca haber estado en un laboratorio, se sentía extremadamente nostálgico, casi como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo en ese lugar._

 _La líder del equipo RWBY intento moverse de su posición, intentando buscar algo que le dijera donde se encontraba, pero no importa cuánto intento moverse no podía. De hecho tampoco podía sentir sus brazos o piernas, pensándolo mejor no podía sentir su cuerpo en general, Ruby creía que ni siquiera se encontraba respirando._

 _En su vasta experiencia de películas Ruby podía deducir que era una especie de mente sin cuerpo, o quizás estaba experimentando una especie de sueño profético sobre la destrucción del mundo donde ella sería la heroína que los salvaría a todos, en palabras simples._

 _¡Esto era tan genial!_

 _Ruby dejo sus sueños de salvar al mundo y al fin empezó a prestar atención a la escena frente a ella, observando mejor el lugar noto que era avanzado, demasiado avanzado de hecho, parecían maquinas del futuro sacadas de un comic, había maquinas que jamás había visto y el lugar era demasiado grande, quizás incluso más que Beacon._

 _Y ante ella había dos personas, pero por alguna razón no podía ver sus rostros, es cierto que el lugar estaba oscuro, no había luces encendidas excepto la de una especie de contenedor lleno de algún líquido naranja o quizás el líquido brillaba naranja por la luz._

 _La primera persona era una mujer, su rostro no era visible, pero usaba unos lentes que brillaban reflejando la luz, llevaba una especie de uniforme militar y una bata de laboratorio, y aunque Ruby no estaba segura, creía que su pelo era de un color blanco o gris._

 _Frente a esa mujer había un chico, un año menor que Ruby, al menos eso creía ella, llevaba ropa de civil, solo podía distinguir unos pantalones oscuros y por alguna razón no podía ver su rostro, aunque estaba justo a su lado, ella no podía levantar la vista de su pecho y mirar su rostro, era extraño e irritante para Ruby._

 _¿Cómo podría salvar el mundo si ni siquiera podía ver correctamente este sueño?_

 _Aunque pensándolo bien, los protagonistas y héroes pasaban por lo mismo, y aun así salvaban el mundo._

 _Eso alivio un poco su ánimo, solo un poco._

" _¿Esa es tu decisión?"_

 _Ruby se sobresaltó ante el sonido de la voz, la líder del equipo RWBY podía distinguir algunas cosas de esa voz, la primera y la más obvia, es que era la voz de una mujer, la científica supuso Ruby. Segundo, era una voz sorprendentemente joven, diría que la mujer tenía entre 20 y 30 años, aun así su cabello era blanco o gris, ¿Quizás será familia de Weiss? Y tercero, Aunque la mujer había hecho esa pregunta en un tono de advertencia, podía distinguir la preocupación, resignación y arrepentimiento._

 _Por primera vez Ruby vio una maleta a los pies del chico, era plateada y se veía similar a las maletas en las películas donde guardaban oro o polvo misterioso y único, el chico coloco una mano en la manija de la maleta y nuevamente Ruby volvió a escuchar la voz de la mujer._

" _Va a ser muy doloroso *****"_

 _Ruby escucho algo similar a la estática cuando la mujer había dicho la última parte, su nombre, al menos eso es lo que podía pensar de su experiencia con las películas. Cuando las palabras de la científica terminaron, la maleta se abrió, pero en lugar de oro o polvo como Ruby podía esperar, de la maleta salió un miasma oscuro, como la niebla y pronto estallo de la maleta cubriendo toda su visión._

 _Cuando su vista regreso Ruby ahora estaba mirando directamente al contador con el líquido desconocido, había supuesto que solo era una especie de ácido o algo similar, pero observando mejor pudo deslumbrar una figura flotando en el líquido, parecía estar durmiendo y tenía una máscara de oxígeno en su rostro. La figura de la mujer se hizo cada vez más visible y cuando Ruby tuvo una visión más definida, perdió el aliento, ya que flotando en ese contenedor estaba una mujer que aparentaba tener menos de 20 años, Ruby podía reconocerla fácilmente ya que ahí flotando sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo, aunque su cabello era más largo de lo que recordaba, era su madre._

 _Summer Rose._

" _Aun así… si puedo salvarla…"_

 _Fue lo que escucho Ruby decir, era la voz del chico, era familiar como si la hubiera escuchado antes, como si la hubiera escuchado cada día y aunque Ruby quería preguntar porque su madre aún estaba viva, su visión fue bañada en oscuridad y luego…_

"¡Espera!" Grito Ruby mientras saltaba de su cama con su mano extendida, con la esperanza de poder alcanzar a su madre, pero ella solo fue recibida por la visión de su cuarto.

"¿Mal sueño?" Ruby volteo su mirada en dirección a la voz y encontró a su hermana, jadeando mientras sudaba ligeramente, miro a Blake y luego a Weiss todas con la misma condición, jadeando y sudadas, aunque Ruby pudo ver que era en menor medida que ella y su hermana.

"Bueno no eres la única" Dijo Blake mientras se bajaba de la cama y tomaba algunas prendas de ropa de los cajones antes de dirigirse al baño "La primera ducha es mía" dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. Ruby suspiro por unos segundos, miro el reloj junto a la cama de Weiss antes de recostarse, esperando que Blake saliera para poder tomar su turno.

Eran las 6:00 y quedaban 3 horas para que iniciaran las clases, ninguna tenía ganas de volver a dormir.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Entonces… ahí estábamos… en medio de la noche" dijo Nora.

"Era de día" corrigió Ren

"Estábamos rodeados de Ursa" volvió a decir sin inmutarse por la interrupción de Ren, Blake leía su libro y Yang escuchaba embelesada la historia de la chica hiperactiva.

"Eran Beowolfes" volvió a corregir tomando un sorbo de su te.

"¡Docenas de ellos!" Grito mientras golpeaba las manos en la mesa, con Yang asintiendo emocionada, Weiss ignoraba todo mientras prestaba atención al cuidado de sus uñas, aunque su expresión parecía ligeramente ausente, Pyrrha y Ruby también parecían interesadas en la historia, pero algunas veces parecían distraerse, mientras que Jaune solo jugaba con su comida "Pero no eran rivales para nosotros y al final, Ren y yo los derrotamos e hicimos una enorme cantidad de Líen vendiendo alfombras de piel de Ursa" termino mientras sonreía triunfantemente.

Pyrrha y Ruby parecían tomar nota de la falta de reacción de Jaune a la historia y parecían ligeramente preocupadas, Weiss también tomo nota de esto y lo observo por unos segundos antes de fijar su vista de nuevo a sus uñas con una mirada intensa, Blake bajo ligeramente el libro para mirar a Jaune, estaba considerando dejarlo de lado y decirle unas palabras de apoyo, pero lo pensó mejor y volvió a leer su libro.

Después de lo que hizo la última vez que hablaron, ella no tenía derecho de decirle tales palabras.

"Ha estado teniendo ese sueño recurrentemente por casi un mes" informo Ren, pero ante la palabra 'sueño' Ruby y Yang se sobresaltaron, mientras que Blake, Yang y Pyrrha parecían pensativos por unos segundos antes de intentar volver cada una a lo suyo, pero Jaune, Nora y Ren miraron extrañamente la acción, en especial la del par de hermanas.

"¿Ocurre algo malo?" pregunto Ren, habían estado juntos desde el inicio de Beacon, y aunque no se conocían completamente, podían al menos saber cuándo alguno de ellos actuaba de forma extraña.

"No es nada… solo tuve un sueño extraño" confeso Ruby, no quería preocupar a nadie, pero no era buena ocultando cosas de sus amigos, o de alguien en general.

"Yo también soñé algo extraño" confeso Yang después de ver a su hermanita admitirlo.

"yo igual" dijo Blake, pasaron unos segundos de silencio antes de que las chicas que conformaban RBY miraran a Weiss esperando su respuesta.

"Haa… si yo también tuve un extraño sueño, pero dudo que signifique algo" dijo mientras volvía a mirar sus uñas, pero Pyrrha hablo.

"Yo también soñé algo extraño" informo Pyrrha para sorpresa de todas, Ren parecía pensativo por unos segundos.

"Bueno no le veo el problema, los sueños son normalmente cosas que deseamos, tememos o recordamos, incluso se ven influenciados por el estado de animo de alguien. Aunque es sorprendente que tuvieran un sueño extraño al mismo tiempo, no es imposible… quizás la presión de los estudios y el combate tuvo influencia en sus sueños" explico Ren, demostrando una vez más porque era uno de los mejores estudiantes de Beacon "Si hablan de su sueño, quizás les ayude a comprenderlo" aporto como consejo mientras seguía tomando su te.

"¡Sí! Dímelo, dímelo, ¿acaso eras una especie de Grimm? Seguro eras un perezoso o ¿quizás un superhéroe? ¡Ohh! ¿No me digas que vivías en un mundo lleno de panqueques? ¡Nunca te lo perdonare!" continuo hablando Nora sin detenerse a respirar mientras agarraba a Ruby por los hombros mientras la sacudía, sacando una sonrisa a algunos al ver la alegría que traía Nora a la mesa sin saberlo.

"Nora si la sigues agitando Ruby no podrá hablar" dijo tranquilamente, y como si sus palabras fueran ley, Nora se alejó del lado de Ruby y se volvió a sentar junto a Ren, pero aun así seguía mirando a Ruby, sus ojos claramente decían 'esto aún no se ha resuelto'.

Que tierna ¿no?

Ruby se rio de manera incomoda.

"Entonces Ruby ¿Cuál fue tu sueño?" pidió Pyrrha amablemente, aun mirando cada pocos segundos a Jaune con preocupación, pero se alegró al ver que al menos prestaba atención a la conversación.

Ruby comenzó a relatar su sueño

"Bueno… estaba en este extraño laboratorio, tenía un montón de máquinas, como la de esos comics que hablan del futuro, solo que mucho mejores… no podía mover mi cuerpo o al menos creo que no tenía un cuerpo que mover y solo podía mirar. Habían dos personas, una mujer y un chico, quizás de mi edad, parecían hablar de algo muy serio, pero no podía oírlos bien" decía tratando de recordar cada detalle posible, sin saberlo los ojos de Yang, Weiss, Blake y Pyrrha se ampliaban con cada palabra que salía de los pequeños labios de la usuaria de guadaña.

"Suena como una de esas series donde el protagonista ve un sueño profético de cómo es el elegido para salvar el mundo" comento Jaune, al igual que Ruby amaba las historias de héroes, pero por alguna razón se sintió cada vez más incómodo por cada palabra que Ruby decía.

Ruby miro a Jaune con felicidad mientras asentía rápidamente.

"Si, si, tu si lo entiendes Jaune" dijo obteniendo una risa del mencionado el cual tomaba de su bebida "Luego escuche como la mujer hablaba y decía '¿Esa es tu decisión? Va a ser muy doloroso' y luego el chico abrió una caja plateada, y luego expulsaba una especie de humo negro y purpura de dentro-"

"Pfff" Jaune escupió su bebida en el rostro de Pyrrha para sorpresa de todos "¡Lo siento Pyrrha fue un accidente!" dijo mientras agarraba unas servilletas para poder limpiar su rostro "Yo… eh… me acorde de una broma, eh… sobre una maleta, si eso" decía pero no parecía muy convincente, aun así todos lo dejaron pasar como uno de los momentos incomodos de Jaune.

"Ciertamente es un sueño raro, pero no veo nada de malo en él. Te encantan las historias de héroes, quizás tu subconsciente simplemente te dio lo que querías" informo Ren para recibir un asentimiento de Ruby, para ella eso tenía sentido.

Aunque solo por unos segundos.

"Puedo entenderlo de Ruby, pero entonces… ¿Porque yo soñé lo mismo que ella?" hablo Weiss dejando olvidadas sus uñas y entrando en la conversación.

"¿Mnnn? ¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto Ren con curiosidad.

"Lo que quise decir, es que el sueño que acaba de explicar Ruby, yo también lo tuve, palabra por palabra" dijo mientras miraba a su pareja la cual le regresaba la mirada con sorpresa.

"Por extraño que parezca… yo también tuve el mismo sueño" dijo Blake cerrando su libro "Y mirando la sorpresa en sus rostros, supongo que ustedes dos también soñaron lo mismo" hablo de nuevo observando a Yang y Pyrrha, ambos equipos obtuvieron miradas de sorpresa.

Pero ninguno noto la mirada de pánico en el rostro de Jaune.

"Lo que aun no entiendo, es el final del sueño… ¿Quién era esa mujer que se parecía a Ruby?" pregunto Blake a nadie en particular antes de mirar al par de hermanas, esperando una respuesta.

"Esa era mi madre" susurro Ruby sorprendiendo a todos "Pero… ella lleva muerta por muchos años, y aun así no parecía haber cambiado nada, aunque su cabello era más largo" dijo mirando las galletas sobrantes en la mesa.

No quería más.

Bueno… quizás si podría comer otra.

"Ella desapareció durante una misión, la dieron por muerta" informo la sexy rubia con melancolía "No sabemos que ocurrió exactamente, pero… ¿quizás este sueño sea una señal de que aún está viva? No lo sé" susurro sus últimas palabras, las chicas se acercaron al par de hermanos antes de poner una mano en su hombro o abrazarlas para hacerles saber que tenían su apoyo, Ren simplemente les envió una mirada comprensiva, haciéndoles saber que paso por algo similar.

Jaune también quería apoyarlas, pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo, se sentía culpable, después de todo ellas estaban viendo respuestas donde no las hay.

"Oww eso duele" escucharon gritar y cuando voltearon a ver en dirección al grito, vieron a Cardin Winchester jalando con fuerza una de las orejas de Velvet Scarlatina, una chica Fauno que forma parte del equipo CFVY de segundo año "Por favor detente" rogo solo para ser ignorada por el equipo CRDL quienes seguían burlándose de ella.

"Les dije que eran de verdad" comento Cardin a su equipo, recibiendo un 'Que fenómeno' de uno de sus compañeros y múltiples risas. Ambos equipos veían estas acciones con asco, especialmente Jaune y Blake.

"Es horrible… no soporto a personas como el" dijo Pyrrha con furia, alejando su mirada de la escena.

"Por desgracia, existe mucha gente como el" comento Blake con disgusto viendo a Cardin con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Debe ser difícil ser un fauno" no pudo evitar comentar Yang obteniendo un imperceptible asentimiento de su pareja, algo que solo Jaune noto. El rubio Arc no aparto en ningún momento su mirada de Velvet, era una chica que no quería causar ningún problema a nadie, inocente y tierna, pero increíblemente determinada al mismo tiempo. Sabía que ella no quería ayuda ya que podría causar algunos inconvenientes, pero Jaune podía ver en su mirada, una silenciosa suplica de ayuda ¿Por qué no había nadie más que lo viera? ¿Acaso su propio equipo tampoco podía verlo?

Era hora de actuar como el héroe.

"¿Que ocurre Jaune?" pregunto Pyrrha, pero su única respuesta fue ver a su compañero levantándose de su asiento y caminar en dirección a Cardin. Las chicas y Ren miraron con sorpresa al líder del equipo JNPR, Cardin se reía mientras sigue jalando las orejas de Velvet, pero quedo desconcertado al ver como Jaune salía de improviso golpeando su brazo con una fuerza que no pertenecía a un cuerpo tan escuálido y alejo a la chica Fauno de su alcance.

"Detente Cardin, no ves que le haces daño" grito Jaune mientras encaraba al Winchester mientras mantenía a Velvet a su espalda para protegerla de Cardin, sus amigos observaron desde su mesa con sorpresa como paso de ser un chico inseguro y torpe, a uno valiente y decidido. Cardin estaba a punto de golpearlo por interrumpir su diversión, pero se quedó callado al oír las puertas abrirse de golpe y a Glynda Goodwitch entrando con una expresión enojada.

"¿Que está ocurriendo aquí?" pregunto cuando llego hacia donde se encontraba Jaune, quien se mantuvo en silencia "¿Y bien?" volvió a preguntar con furia.

"No es nada Profesora Goodwitch, ¿verdad Jauney boy?" pregunto sonriendo con burla, pero Jaune aún se mantuvo en silencio solo mirándolo con ira silenciosa.

"En ese caso espero que se mantenga así" Cardin solo asintió antes de alejarse con su equipo, Glynda dirigió su mirada hacia el chico Arc "Sr Arc espero que se mantenga alejado de los problemas" pidió, Jaune parecía que quería decir algo más, pero la mirada en el rostro de Glynda, lo hizo reconsiderarlo antes de asentir.

"Lo intentare Profesora Goodwitch" Glynda lo miro por unos segundos antes de suspirar y alejarse, Jaune estaba por dirigirse hacia la salida de la cafetería, pero fue detenido cuando alguien tomo su mano.

"¿Porque me ayudaste?" pregunto Velvet con timidez, ella pudo ver como parecía que su mente estaba en otro lado y cuando pensó que no respondería, Jaune adoptó una postura tímida mientras colocaba su mano en su cuello con algo de nervios.

"Tus ojos me lo pedían" susurro y luego procedió a alejarse, ni siquiera volteo para prestarle atención a su equipo o al equipo RWBY. Ruby miro con preocupación la retirada de Jaune antes de mirar a sus compañeros, todos parecían preocupados también, aunque le pareció algo extraño que Blake y Weiss también lo estuvieran.

Le agradaba Blake y no veía nada malo en ella, aunque si conversara más con todos y fuera más sociable seria aún mejor, pero aun así la aceptaba como era. Ruby solo la había visto interactuar con ellas y quizás en algunos casos con Ren y Pyrrha con los que entablaba una conversación tranquila, Nora era similar en cierta manera a Yang así que pudo llevarse bien con ella, pero Ruby jamás la había visto interactuar con Jaune.

¿Entonces porque parecía tan preocupada?

Para Ruby el hecho de que Weiss demostrara algo de preocupación fue la mayor sorpresa, ella había dejado bien en claro que no quería una cita con el líder del equipo JNPR y aunque había dudado, había dicho que incluso la posibilidad de una amistad se veía muy lejana, pero por alguna razón Ruby pudo ver que Weiss parecía preocupada por Jaune.

Pensándolo bien, Ruby pudo recordar hace un par de semanas un día cuando ambos, Weiss y Jaune no estaban con el grupo, ella no sabía que estaban haciendo, pero Weiss había vuelto ese día actuando como si la hubieran atrapado cometiendo un crimen, y por lo que les había contado Pyrrha, Jaune parecía que había recibido la peor noticia en su vida.

¿Quizás eso tuvo algo que ver?

Ruby apreciaba a sus amigos más que nada, incluso más que las armas y quizás las galletas, quizás… así que había deseado saber que era lo que afligía a sus amigos, pero siempre es detenida ya sea por Blake o Ren. Podía entender la razón para detenerla ya que cada uno podía tener su propia privacidad, pero no significara que le gustara no saberlo.

"Quizás… ¿deberíamos seguirlo? Ya saben… para asegurarnos de que este bien" sugirió algo insegura la pequeña chica de ojos plata, ambos equipos parecían se miraron con duda.

"Vayan ustedes, creo… que sería mejor que yo no vaya" susurro Blake en un sonido apenas audible para todos.

"Me quedo también… ni siquiera somos amigos, así que mi presencia no ayudaría en nada" Todos miraron a Weiss con algo de sorpresa, vieron como actuaba sin importancia y tomaba algo de su taza de café, solo para notar que estaba vacía, miro la taza por unos segundos antes de dejarla en la mesa y volver a atender sus uñas con más intensidad de la necesaria.

Aunque actuara indiferente todos pudieron notar que estaba algo preocupada.

"Miren chicas, no sé realmente que ocurrió entre ustedes y Jaune, pero el necesita nuestro apoyo como amigos" Blake y Weiss todavía parecían decididas a negar la oferta de su líder, pero Ruby no aceptaría eso "Bien si no piensan escucharme como amiga, lo harán como líder. Como miembros del equipo RWBY vendrán conmigo a apoyar a Jaune, es una orden de su líder" Todos en la mesa y en mayor medida Yang parecían impresionadas por sus palabras, no sabían que la pequeña y tierna Ruby podría actuar de esa forma.

Los miembros restantes del equipo JNPR sonreían felices ante la acción de Ruby, Jaune tenía una genial mejor amiga, pero Pyrrha se sentía algo incomoda ante la aparente muestra de aprecio de Ruby hacia Jaune.

"Ya la escucharon chicas, es una orden" dijo Yang mientras sonreía traviesamente, estaba orgullosa de su hermana, pero esperaba que este cambio no fuera porque su pequeña hermanita se había enamorado.

Porque si era así, Vomit-boy será su próximo compañero de entrenamiento.

"¡Sí! Vamos todos juntos a apoyar a nuestro valiente líder" grito emocionada Nora antes de mirar al equipo RWBY "Ah pero es nuestro valiente líder, ustedes no pueden quedárselo… aunque estoy seguro que Pyrrha podría prestárselos" dijo burlonamente mientras señalaba a la chica espartana, la cual solo podía sonrojarse en vergüenza.

"Aunque la elección de palabras de Nora está equivocada" dijo Ren mirando a Nora quien le sacaba la lengua en burla "Les agradecería si pudieran apoyarlo… últimamente ha estado muy intranquilo" informo recordando como su amigo parecía más alerta y ansioso de lo usual.

"Yo quiero ayudar a Jaune y si estuviera en su lugar… quisiera que todos mis amigos estuvieran ahí para apoyarme" fue lo único que dijo Pyrrha, tenía pocos amigos y todos estaban en esta mesa a excepción de su interés amoroso, Jaune al igual que ella apreciaba mucho a sus amigos, así que estaba segura que estaría feliz si todos estuvieran a su lado.

"Todo el mundo ha hablado" dijo Ruby felizmente antes de mirar a Blake y Weiss "Entonces… ¿cambiaron de opinión?" las chicas de negro y blanco se miraron por unos segundos, teniendo una silenciosa conversación antes de suspirar y asentir a la pregunta de su líder "Me alegro entonces vamos a buscar a Jaune" dijo con una sonrisa, mientras salía de la cafetería seguida por seis chicas y un chico.

Habían enumerado los distintos lugares en los cuales Jaune estaría, pensaron que podría estar en su habitación o incluso frente a la estatua de cazadores en los jardines de Beacon donde había sido visto múltiples veces, pero cuando llegaron al lugar estaba vacío. Al final después de pensarlo Pyrrha sugirió ir a la azotea, y efectivamente lo encontraron, pero no tan solo como esperaban, tenía compañía.

O al menos eso hacia parecer Jaune.

"Ya te dije que lo sentía, no debes preocuparte estoy seguro que nadie noto la influencia de Nyx" decía Jaune a nadie en particular, al menos eso creían Ruby y los demás, el rubio Arc estaba sentado en el borde de la azotea y miraba hacia su lado como si alguien estuviera sentado en ese lugar hablando con él "¡Oye, no fui imprudente! tu querías hacer lo mismo, pero no tienes cuerpo, no hay mucho diferencia" volvió a decir esta vez aparentando estar molesto.

Bien ahora estaban preocupados, hablar solo es el primer signo de locura.

"Sé que no debí usar el poder de Nyx frente a todos… pero realmente me molesta, tú debes entenderlo mejor que todas, siempre fuimos los más parecidos" Ruby junto a su equipo y sus compañeros pudieron notar como su rostro adoptaba una expresión que todos conocían, era la misma que tenían cuando su madre o hermana los regañaba "Lo siento bien… yo solo quería ayudar… estoy cansado de no poder mostrar todo de mí, quiero ocultar la verdad sobre ustedes para protegerlas… pero al mismo tiempo quiero mostrar el poder que tenemos cuando peleamos juntos, usarlo con orgullo… aunque sé que existen consecuencias" susurro al final con una suave sonrisa, todos lo escucharon y mostraron curiosidad por sus palabras, Ruby y Pyrrha estaban levemente sonrojadas al ver la sonrisa en su rostro, parecía… especial en comparación de las otras que él había mostrado.

"¿De qué creen que está hablando? Vomit-boy me cae bien y es un buen chico… pero creo que acaba de enloquecer" hablo Yang en voz baja y recibió un golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza por parte de Blake quien la miro con reproche "Bien, bien… casi loco" dijo solo para recibir otro golpe.

"Si, sé que soné igual a Raven, pero ella me enseño bien, quizás influencio en mi más de lo que pensaba" respondió Jaune otra vez a nadie en particular, pero sus palabras ganaron algunas reacciones. Los ojos de Yang se ensancharon y se pusieron rojos al oír el nombre de su madre y que al parecer estaba relacionado con Jaune, Pyrrha se sintió confundida ya que Jaune le dijo que nunca fue entrenado "Además si no estuviera orgulloso de nuestra relación, si no amara mi relación con ustedes, estas pequeñas linduras no hubieran nacido" dijo Jaune con cariño palmeando una sombra.

Yang, Nora y Weiss pensaron que Jaune había perdido la cabeza y Ruby, Blake, Pyrrha y Ren estuvieron de acuerdo pero en menor medida, solo para borrar ese pensamiento de su mente y cambiarlo a que quizás ellos eran los que perdieron la cabeza, porque de una sombra salto un pequeño cachorro de pantera negra directo hacia su regazo y se apoyó en el estómago de Jaune mientras ronroneaba bajo los dedos del rubio Arc.

"¿Ustedes también acaban de ver un cachorro de pantera negra salir de su sombra?" pregunto Blake para obtener una respuesta positiva de todo el grupo que miraron la escena con los ojos abiertos "Me alegro, al menos no soy la única en perder la razón" suspiro con alivio.

"Oh Nyx eres toda una niña mimada lo sabias" dijo mientras volcaba a la pequeña pantera de espaldas y empezó a acariciar su estómago "Como no amar algo tan tierno" volvió a decir a la nada, o quizás a la pantera ellos ya no estaban seguros "Nyx ¿Dónde se encuentra tu hermano?" pregunto solo para que Nyx ladeara la cabeza de forma tierna "¿No lo sab-"

"GAO"

"¡AY! Regulus cuidado con las garras" Ambos equipos observaron con sorpresa como un cachorro de león había saltado sobre la cabeza de Jaune, pero notaron que era diferente a uno normal tenía un pelaje blanco puro, pero con manchas negras y amarillas por algunos lados, algo que ambos felinos tenían en común es que su ojo derecho era azul como los ojos de Jaune y el izquierdo era un amarillo familiar, pero no podían pensar en donde lo habían visto.

"¿Alguien más piensa que es lo cosa más tierna que han visto jamás?" volvió a preguntar Blake recibiendo otra respuesta positiva "Bien, porque hasta ahora es lo único que nos distrae de cuestionar porque una pantera apareció de las sombras y otra en un destello" dijo suspirando esperando que alguien entendiera la situación.

Obviamente fue ignorada, nada era más importante que esos tiernos y bellos animales.

No se quejó, ella también estaba concentrada en esas linduras.

Especialmente el león.

"¿Eh? Eso es una pregunta tonta, por supuesto que los amo" todos vieron como Jaune volvía a hablar consigo mismo mientras seguía sonriendo, había alejado al pequeño león de su cabeza y lo coloco junto a la pantera mientras acariciaba detrás de sus orejas, ambos claramente felices de recibir atención del rubio Arc "Son mis hijos después de todo, no existe ningún padre que no amaría a sus propios hijos" volvió a decir con amor en sus palabras y ambos felinos parecían entender sus palabras porque parecían más felices que antes.

Ignorando el hecho de que Jaune se llamara así mismo padre, Yang hizo una mueca al oír las palabras de Jaune, sus pensamientos concentrados en la posible respuesta, ¿Su madre también la amaba? Weiss se hundió en sus pensamientos, sus padres no habían expresado el tipo de amor hacia ella que esperaba como su hija, la hizo reflexionar un poco, ¿Quizás sus padres ni siquiera la consideraban su hija? Blake por alguna razón se sentía herida al ver esa escena, sentía que algo faltaba en ella, algo muy importante, pero no estaba segura que podría ser.

Ruby, Pyrrha, Nora y Ren también reflexionaban sobre esa pregunta

"¿Tienes un mensaje de Shuri?" la voz de Jaune saco a cada uno de sus pensamientos, era la primera vez que escuchaban un nombre que no fuera el del pequeño león "¡¿Encontró el ultimo Extractor?!" fueron sorprendidos al ver la felicidad absoluta en el rostro del líder del equipo JNPR "¿Sabes cuándo volverá?" pregunto de nuevo pero vieron como su rostro se tornó triste "Oh… no sabes cuándo, supongo que era de esperar, debió ser difícil encontrarlo en algún rincón de Remnant" dijo con resignación.

"Ahora sí parece una conversación ¿En serio no creen que se volvió loco?" pregunto Yang obteniendo un golpe, pero en vez de Blake, fue su hermanita "Ruby traidora"

"Es tu culpa Yang, Jaune no está loco… quizás solo habla solo para sentirse más apreciado… creo" susurro al final claramente insegura de su respuesta.

"¿Cuánto tiempo queda entonces?" todos volvieron a concentrarse en su compañero y líder, y fueron sorprendidos porque su rostro reflejaba una seriedad absoluta, algo que Weiss solo había visto en gente como Ozpin o el General Ironwood "¿dos años?... Es más tiempo del que esperaba, disfrute tanto este lugar que perdí la noción del tiempo" respondió otra vez a nadie en particular, ambos equipos tenían curiosidad, ¿Qué ocurriría en dos años? "El almuerzo está por terminar, será mejor volver a casa, Nyx deberías volver con tu madre" dijo mientras levantaba al cachorro de pantera cerca de su rostro para recibir una lamida y saltar hacia una sombra para desaparecer en ella.

A Ruby le pareció increíblemente genial esa habilidad como también fue increíblemente tierno su cariño por Jaune, los miembros restantes estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

"Regulus… deberías volver a esconderte, aunque no es su culpa, tu madre aún no sabe de ti… pero espera un poco más y podremos estar juntos, al menos eso creo" susurro con cariño abrazando al cachorro de león, la respuesta que Jaune recibió fue un ronroneo. En un destello de luz Regulus desapareció, Jaune se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta y salir de la azotea, en dirección a su próxima clase.

Ruby junto a su equipo y los miembros restantes del equipo JNPR habían huido antes de que Jaune se levantara, todos en dirección a su próxima clase, pero con el mismo pensamiento.

Algo extraño ocurría con Jaune Arc

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Desde el momento que Jaune defendió a Velvet, las cosas solo parecían empeorar una tras otra y por alguna razón su equipo y el equipo RWBY lo miraban de forma extraña. Todo había empezado por el hecho de haberse quedado dormido en clase del profesor Oobleck ("¡Doctor!" grito de la nada Oobleck asustando a los estudiantes), realmente no había querido dormir, pero los entrenamientos hasta altas horas de la noche con Pyrrha y Nora despertándolos temprano para poder desayunar le dio pocas horas de sueño, aún era un misterio para Jaune como Pyrrha podía mantenerse completamente despierta.

Solo pudo empeorar cuando Cardin lo había despertado y por reflejo se había quejado llamando la atención de Oobleck, aunque no lo pareciera, sabia la respuesta, había vivido con un fauno durante diez años, no saber una o dos cosas de tu acompañante sería una estupidez, pero no había escuchado la pregunta al estar dormido.

Su hermana estaría tan molesta si lo hubiera escuchado, por suerte no lo acompañaban a todas las clases, especialmente las del profesor Peter Port.

Para empeorar las cosas había sido castigado con aun más tarea y un regaño de Oobleck, y aun peor fue ver el rostro continuamente preocupado de Pyrrha, apreciaba el hecho de que se preocupara tanto por él y no se quejaba, de hecho lo agradecía, pero no quería depender mucho de ella en momentos como estos. Siempre había dependido de Pyrrha y sus hermanas, nunca se avergonzaría de eso, pero tener que aparentar ser débil e indefenso y ser protegido constantemente por sus compañeros estaba colocando mucho estrés sobre él, sentía que en algún momento la precia se rompería y todo ese estrés caería sobre la primera persona que estuviera a su lado.

Por desgracia fue demasiado pronto.

Pyrrha siempre sabia como animarlo, así que pensó que cuando lo llevo con ella a la azotea, pensó que sería igual, pero se había equivocado. Apreciaba las intenciones de Pyrrha sobre querer ayudarlo aunque él no las necesitaba, solo estaba ocultando su fuerza a petición de sus hermanas, hasta que lograran mantener el último Extractor seguro, y solo pudo estar seguro en sus manos, pero aun así tomo en cuenta las palabras de su pareja.

Por desgracia esta vez ella uso las palabras incorrectas, aunque Pyrrha era genial, segura, amable, atenta, fuerte, inteligente, hermosa, considerada, elegante, retraída, tímida y adorable cuando comía chocolate, similar a Ruby, pero en menor nivel, también tenía sus defectos, como el hecho de haber crecido tan hábil a joven edad no sabía cómo tratar con los más débiles o con gente en general, no tuvo muchos amigos genuinos, no estaba molesto por sus palabras, solo algo ofendido, nunca podría molestarse o enojarse con ella.

El ama a Pyrrha.

Pero al final todo el estrés exploto y Jaune empezó a explicarle a Pyrrha sobre su entrada a Beacon, al menos solo una verdad a medias, si el dijera la verdad sobre sí mismo, lo llamaría un auténtico loco. Había mentido sobre su familia y sobre querer ser un héroe, no necesitaba ser un héroe, haber podido salvar a sus hermanas y mantenerlas seguras a su lado había sido suficiente.

Aunque había dicho algo de verdad también, como el hecho de que no entro legalmente a Beacon y había falsificado su inscripción, aunque para ser justos él había falsificado prácticamente toda su existencia, Jaune Arc nunca había existido después de todo. También había dicho la verdad, realmente ya no quería ser defendido por otros, era un insulto a todo lo que había hecho estos años desde que se convirtió en un Handler, había aprendido que no luchar tus propias batallas podría traer sus propias consecuencias.

Después de decir todo eso se había sentido muy mal, no había querido hablarle de esa forma a la bella espartana, le había pedido a Pyrrha que lo dejara solo por un tiempo, no confiaba en sí mismo para poder controlarse y no volver a gritarle.

Claro que sus hermanas no habían dudado en gritarle y regañarlo por su tontería.

Por supuesto todo empeoro cuando Cardin apareció y decidió chantajearlo, había decidido seguirle el juego por su seguridad, no podía irse de Beacon ya que tenía una misión que cumplir, así que tuvo que ser el perro de Cardin por un tiempo.

Habían pasado los días y Jaune había tenido que apartarse de su equipo para cumplir los pedidos de Cardin, en una oportunidad pudo volver pronto a su habitación, pero había escuchado su conversación, Pyrrha estaba molesta con él, lo sabía por su tono de voz. Ruby lo había atrapado y habían empezado a hablar, si Pyrrha sabia como animarlo, entonces Ruby seria quien siempre le daba buenos consejos, siempre supo hacer que la gente se diera cuenta de sus errores.

También amaba escuchar la forma en la que decía 'no', era demasiado tierno.

Después de hablar se había sentido mucho mejor, pero por supuesto Cardin tenía que arruinar su estado de ánimo. Al siguiente día habían ido de excursión al Bosque Forever Fall, Jaune había cumplido y había llevado las Rapier Wasps, y nuevamente tuvo que dejar a su grupo de lado para tener que hacer todo el trabajo de Cardin y su equipo. Después de terminar de recolectar las muestras de savia roja de los árboles, había dejado la parte de Cardin con su equipo mientras llevaba su propia hacia Goodwitch.

Resulto que si era algo alérgico, y ahora se sentía realmente mal.

La estricta profesora le había regañado sobre la estupidez de seguir cerca de la sustancia si era alérgico y como su equipo debió haberlo ayudado, pero al final le había permitido volver a uno de los Bullhead a volver a Beacon con algunos de los estudiantes que ya habían terminado.

Jaune habría querido quedarse si hubiera conocido cual era el plan de Cardin.

Un par de horas después de volver a Beacon, se había enterado que tres de sus amigas estaban en la enfermería, cuando se encontró con Ren le conto como un frasco de savia roja había golpeado a Pyrrha cubriendo parte de su armadura y de repente habían sido emboscados por Rapier Wasps, habían sido rápidos y antes de ser eliminados habían logrado picar a Pyrrha, Nora y Ruby.

No eran exactamente venenosas, pero producían una sustancia que multiplicaba el dolor de la picadura, hasta que el dolor fuera suficiente para desmayar a una persona e incluso inhabilitar el movimiento permanente de un brazo o pierna dependiendo del lugar de picadura si no se trataba a tiempo.

Jaune de inmediato supo de quien fue la culpa y se dio cuenta de algo, esto era su culpa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Jaune se sentía absolutamente furioso y el objetivo de su furia, Cardin no saldría ileso, pagaría por lo que hizo.

"No me esconderé más… a la mierda las consecuencias, el pagara por todo"

" **Estoy totalmente de acuerdo"** escucho Jaune decir mientras una ilusión fantasmal se materializaba a su lado, su cuerpo parpadeaba en estática, pero dos cosas destacaron de ella, su sonrisa rencorosa y su cabello largo rubio, casi llameante **"Nadie le hace daño a mi hermanita y sale vivo"**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"¿Están seguras de que no quieren descansar en sus habitaciones?" cuestiono Ren al ver a Pyrrha, Nora y Ruby en camino a clase de combate. Parecían estar en perfecta condición, pero Ruby y Pyrrha tenían un vendaje en su brazo, Nora caminaba con unas muletas y tenían vendado el muslo izquierdo.

"Ah vamos Renny, esto no puede detenerme, puedo ganarla a Yang sin usar la pierna" se jacto Nora.

"¿Oh en serio? me gustaría ver eso" comento Yang sonriendo con burla.

"Nora no vamos a combatir hoy y tampoco por la siguiente semana, lo tenemos prohibido" dijo Pyrrha con calma, aunque podía verse algo de preocupación en su rostro.

"Ah sí, lo olvidaba" respondió algo deprimida.

"¿Fue tan malo?" preguntó Weiss con preocupación.

"No, no lo fue, pero aunque la sustancia esta fuera de nuestro sistema, el tratamiento dejo los músculos del área de la picadura dormidos para eliminar cualquier dolor" respondió la pelirroja colocando su mano sobre el vendaje.

"Me alegro que no haya sido nada grave, no sé qué haría si te pasa algo" dijo Yang pasando un brazo sobre el hombre de Ruby y acercándola a su cuerpo similar a un abrazo mientras seguían caminando.

"No tienes que preocuparte Yang… ¡La que está pasándola mal soy yo! No puedo empezar el mantenimiento de Crescent Rose de esta forma" comento abrazando a Yang y dejando caer lágrimas de sus ojos.

"¿No cambias verdad Ruby?" dijo Blake con algo de alegría en su voz al ver como su pequeña líder seguía siendo igual de animada.

El grupo de siete entro en el anfiteatro donde Glynda enseñaba las clases de combate, se acomodaron en las gradas esperando la llegada de la maestra, pronto el lugar empezó a llenarse de los diversos equipos. La clase de Glynda no solo abarcaba a los de primer año, sino que también enseñaba a los de segundo, los de tercer y cuarto año pasaban mayormente su tiempo fuera de Beacon realizando misiones para ganar experiencia.

Mientras más se llenaba de gente el lugar, Ruby empezó a sentir que algo faltaba y no le tomo mucho tiempo en averiguar que era.

"Oigan… ¿Han visto a Jaune?" pregunto logrando que ambos equipos se quedaron callados.

"Ahora que lo mencionas…" dijo Weiss antes de mirar a Blake quien se encogió de hombros.

"Ruby tiene razón, no lo he visto desde que volvimos del bosque ayer" comento Pyrrha con preocupación.

"¿Quizás fue a buscar panqueques para nosotros y se perdió?" conjeturo Nora recibiendo una mirada incrédula de todos "¿Qué?" pregunto con inocencia.

Nora seguía siendo Nora, no importa la situación.

"Debe de estar bien, seguro que Vomit-boy se levantó temprano ¿No crees Ren?" pregunto Yang intento aliviar el estado de ánimo, pero Ren parecía dudoso.

"De hecho no lo sé, el no vino a dormir a noche a la habitación" respondió con algo de preocupación.

"¿Creen que estará bien? ¿Quizás le paso algo malo?" Weiss y Blake se acercaron y trataron de calmar a Pyrrha, aun así también estaban preocupadas.

"Yo… creo que estará bien, confió en el" hablo Ruby antes de susurrar lo último para sí misma.

Las puertas del anfiteatro se volvieron a abrir.

"Veo que todos llegaron" dijo Glynda Goodwitch mientras se dirigía al centro del escenario bajo la mirada de cada estudiante "Muy bien daremos inicio a los combates, como siempre el primer combate será hecho una petición de alguno de ustedes" decía antes de mirar al grupo de Ruby y Pyrrha "Señorita Rose, Señorita Nikos y Señorita Valkyrie me alegra ver su recuperación, pero como se me informo por el personal médico no tienen permitido pelear durante una semana" dijo con severidad.

"No se preocupe profesora Goodwitch, solo vinimos a observar" dijo Pyrrha recibiendo un asentimiento de Glynda.

"Bien como estamos todos aquí, ¿Quién quiere iniciar el primer combate?" pregunto la rubia platina para ver como Ren alzaba la mano "¿Tomara el primer combate Señor Lie?" Ren negó con la cabeza.

"No, pero quería señalar que Jaune no se encuentra, ¿Quizás usted sabría donde se encuentra?" Equipo RWBY junto a Pyrrha y Nora también querían saber la respuesta, pero Glynda solo los miro con confusión.

"No sé a qué viene esa pregunta Señor Lie, pero el Señor Arc se encuentra de pie a su lado" Al principio Ren parpadeo con confusión antes de voltear y efectivamente Jaune estaba de pie junto a él, pero por alguna razón tenía una mirada sombría.

"¿Jaune? ¿En que momen-" no termino de hablar ya que Jaune dio un paso adelante, alejándose del grupo

"Profesora Goodwitch, quisiera tomar el primer combate" Ruby y sus amigos parpadearon en sorpresa, al igual que Glynda y cada estudiante.

"Me alegra ver que toma al fin decisiones respecto a sus acciones… pero ¿Está seguro Señor Arc?" pregunto para obtener una mueca de Jaune, ella lo tomo como un sí "Bien ¿Quién será su oponente?" pregunto mirando su scroll.

"Quiero luchar contra todo el equipo CRDL" respondió sorprendiendo a todos de nuevo.

Glynda parpadeo por unos segundos antes de asentir.

"¿Está seguro que quiere luchar contra un equipo entero Señor Arc?" pregunto solo para recibir un asentimiento como respuesta "Bien entonces prepare su equipo y diríjase al centro de la arena, lo mismo para el Señor Winchester y su equipo" ordeno recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos alumnos.

"¿Que creen que está planeando Vomit-boy?" pregunto Yang.

"Yo… no lo sé, pero espero que sepa lo hace" susurro Blake, algo insegura sobre lo que Jaune estaba planeando.

"No sé qué planea, pero confió en Jaune… nunca me ha decepcionado" aseguro Ruby, aunque aún parecía preocupada, al igual que Pyrrha y en menor medida Weiss y Blake.

Jaune estaba frente a su casillero, observando la espada y su armadura almacenadas dentro, si las usaba podría utilizar todo lo que Raven y Pyrrha le habían enseñado, y derrotar al equipo CRDL, además de avergonzarlos, pero eso no se sentía bien, Jaune quería aplastarlo totalmente, que se hundieran en la vergüenza y no volvieran a aparecer frente a él o alguno de sus amigos, Jaune cerro el casillero sin tomar nada dentro e hizo su camino hacia el escenario solo usando su uniforme y parándose justo frente a sus oponentes.

Destruiría a Cardin Winchester y sus compañeros completamente.

"¿Qué diablos está haciendo Vomit-boy?" cuestiono Yang al ver a su compañero rubio en solo su uniforme.

"Yo no tengo idea… pero parece muy seguro de sí mismo" aseguro Weiss.

"Señor Arc, ¿Puedo preguntar porque no está usando su ropa de combate?" pregunto Glynda con severidad, solo para recibir una mirada en blanco de Jaune.

"No lo necesito, así está bien" aseguro

"Bien… pero no sé cómo podrá pelear sin un arma" afirmo solo para recibir una sonrisa confiada de parte de Jaune.

"¿Quien dijo que iba desarmado?" pregunto, Glynda parecía dudosa por unos segundos antes asentir con resignación, pero Cardin no parecía satisfecho.

"Estas muy confiado Jauney-boy ¿Qué ocasiono este cambio?" pregunto sonriendo con burla, mientras los miembros restantes del equipo CRDL reían solo para recibir una mirada de ira de parte de Jaune.

"Te metiste con la gente equivocada Cardin… no debiste hacerle nada a mis amigos, así que acepta las consecuencias" hablo en un tono glacial que sorprendió a todos en el anfiteatro.

"Eres demasiado arrogante Jauney-boy" dijo Cardin pero solo recibió el silencio como respuesta.

"Bien, entonces que inicie el-"

"¡Deténganse!" grito una voz interrumpiendo a Glynda, todos voltearon a mirar en dirección a la voz y quedaron asombrados.

De pie en los bordes de las gradas era una chica de cabello corto negro con reflejos purpuras llegando hasta la altura del cuello, tiene ojos purpuras y usa lentes de montura roja, llevaba una gabardina negra alcanzando la altura de los tobillos, una camisa negra y blanca con una cruz en el centro del pecho y unos pantalones negros cortos, también tiene unas botas marrones. Sujetaba un maletín plateado, un maletín que a Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang y Pyrrha les resultaba familiar.

"¿Kurosaki Shuri de que se trata esta interrupción?" pregunto Glynda severamente solo para recibir una risa por parte de la llamada Shuri.

"Cálmate Glynda, si sigues frunciendo tanto el ceño te saldrán arrugas" se burló, Jaune escucho como a Glynda le estallo una vena por la furia, pero no comento nada. Todos los estudiantes sintieron sus mandíbulas caer al escuchar como la chica misterioso hablaba con Glynda "Además estoy aquí para ver a mi estudiante favorito en esta academia" dijo mirando en dirección a Jaune.

"Un placer verte de nuevo Shuri" respondió Jaune recibiendo una mirada de sorpresa de sus compañeros.

"Oh créeme después de este combate te daré una recompensa digna por esperarme durante tanto tiempo" dijo seductoramente recibiendo un sonrojo de parte de Jaune.

"Veo que no cambias Shuri" afirmo Jaune apartando la mirada.

"Gracias"

"No era un cumplido" grito Jaune.

"Señorita Kurosaki, ¿Porque interrumpió la pelea?" pregunto Glynda interrumpiendo el extraño monologo entre ambos, Shuri parpadeo por unos segundo antes de sonreír.

 **(Guilty Crown-Bios)**

"Solo vine a hacer una entrega" luego miro a Jaune "Aquí tienes" dijo lanzando el maletín a los pies de Jaune, cada mirada estaba enfocada en el maletín y parpadearon en incredulidad cuando el maletín se estrelló formando un pequeño cráter "Este es el último, con este posees los siete de nuevo" informo sonriendo.

"El ultimo Extractor" susurro mientras agarraba la manija y enderezando la maleta para estar en posición horizontal "Gracias Shuri" dijo con una sonrisa.

"No tienes nada que agradecerme" respondió con la misma sonrisa, antes de posar su mirada unos metros al lado de Jaune "Ustedes tampoco, después de todo somos amigos" afirmo antes de bajarse y caminar en dirección al equipo RWBY y JNPR "Ahora que posees los siete no debería haber problema en usar todo tu poder… solo no te esfuerces más de lo necesario" dijo con preocupación al final de sus palabras.

"No te preocupes, será rápido" afirmo con confianza "Puede empezar el combate profesora Goodwitch, el único arma que necesito se encuentra actualmente en esta maleta" afirmo sonriendo.

"En ese caso, ya saben las reglas… ¡Inicien!" a pesar de sus palabras ninguno se movió de su lugar.

"Vamos Jaune-boy, te regalo el primer golpe, por nuestra amistad" afirmo con arrogancia ganando una mirada de ira por parte de Jaune.

"¡No somos amigos! pero te tomare la palabra" Jaune coloco la mano en la manija de la maleta y susurro "Ábrete"

Ante sus palabras la maleta se abrió liberando un espeso humo oscuro.

" _¿Esa es tu decisión?" pregunto la científica, pero el chico ignoro sus palabras y abrió la maleta liberando lo que había dentro "Va a ser doloroso Jaune"_

"Eso es… al igual que el sueño" Susurro Ruby recibiendo un asentimiento de sus compañeras y una mirada curiosa de Nora y Ren "Entonces… el chico del sueño era Jaune" dijo con sorpresa.

"Así que ustedes ya lo vieron" afirmo Shuri llamando la atención de ambos equipos, observándolo de cerca no pudieron dejar de notar lo hermosa que era, incluso pudieron ver que tenía un mejor cuerpo que Yang.

"Tu… ¿Quién eres? ¿Y cómo conoces a Jaune?" pregunto Pyrrha con cautela.

"Oh soy Kurosaki Shuri de tercer año" sorprendiendo a ambos equipos "Soy la amante de Jaune" afirmo con una sonrisa.

"¡¿Qué?!" gritaron con sorpresa

"Ah ¿Jaune no les hablo de mí?" pregunto fingiendo sorpresa "Parece que tendré que hablarlo con el esta noche" dijo con burla, disfrutando ver las reacciones de ambos equipos "Oh parece que ya va a empezar"

Ambos equipos querían saber más, pero decidieron averiguarlo luego y se concentraron en ver la pelea.

"¿La caja esta vacía?" pregunto con duda Blake, reacción que cada uno de sus amigos y estudiante compartía, "Parece… que hay algo extraño dentro de ella… ¿un líquido?" pregunto solo para ver como ahora Shuri adoptaba un semblante serio.

Todos veían como la maleta estaba complemente abierta revelando un líquido purpureo negro.

"Esa es la oscuridad de Schwarzschild" dijo Shuri.

"¿Tu gran arma es un líquido? Parece que te sobreestime Jauney-boy" rio Cardin y estaba por acercarse con su arma, pero se detuvo al ver como el líquido parecía moverse de la caja antes de desbordarse y deslizarse en dirección a Jaune "¿Qué demonios?"

"Esta oscuridad es mi pecado… nuestro pecado" volvió a añadir mientras miraba el aire vacío a su lado "Pero también es nuestro poder y con él… ¡Te mostrare porque no debes meterte con mis compañeros!" grito Jaune mientras el líquido empezó a mezclarse con su sombra "¡Levántate Kurogane!"

Una voz hizo eco de la nada.

" **¡Más obscuro que la oscuridad que sale del abismo!"**

Era la voz de Ruby.

"Eh… ¡Yo no dije eso!" grito cuando noto como las miradas se posaron sobre ella, un sonido de algo siendo destrozado desde el campo de batalla y cuando voltearon no podían creer lo veían.

Desde la sombra de Jaune, con el sonido de cadenas siendo liberadas, una máquina con un diseño humano completamente negro con bordes y diseños dorados en su cuerpo, tenía garras negras, no tenía boca y unos ojos verdes, media alrededor de 6 metros. Al salir completamente de la sombra se alzó justo detrás de Jaune de manera intimidante.

" _ **¡Soy la sombra proyectada por la luz de ciencia!"**_

Una voz volvió hacer eco, pero esta vez fue una mecánica.

"¿Qué diablos es esa cosa?" pregunto Weiss con miedo.

"Eso es un Asura Machina" dijo Shuri con una sonrisa "Es una machina increíblemente peligrosa y sobre todo, poderosa" afirmo, mientras miraba el combate.

Estaba por comenzar.

"¿Oye qué diablos es esa cosa?" grito con rabia Cardin "Se supone que solo tú debes pelear, no puedes tener ayuda de otras personas en esta pelea" grito nuevamente solo para obtener una sonrisa de Jaune.

"Entonces no debe haber problema, es solo una maquina guiada por mi voluntad, Kurogane ataca" la enorme maquina se movió antes de barrer su puño por el suelo dejando un rastro de destrucción y golpeando a Dove eliminando toda su aura.

"¿De un solo golpe?" cuestiono con incredulidad Yang.

El puño derecho de Kurogane se ilumino en una llama oscura antes de barrer nuevamente el suelo con su puño, solo que esta vez volaron hacia Russel un montón de rocas a alta velocidad que lo golpearon hasta quedar inconsciente por el dolor.

"Cuanto poder" susurro Pyrrha con temor.

Sky se lanzó contra Kurogane usando su alabarda con la intención de cortar el cuello de la máquina, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse fue agarrado en el aire y lanzado contra uno de los muros del lugar dejándolo fuera de combate

"También es ágil" comento Ren con sorpresa.

"No te sientas mal por tu perdida Cardin… solo trátalo como un castigo divino" dijo Jaune con una mirada sombría "Hazlo Kurogane" la máquina gigante se movía lentamente hacia el líder del equipo, Cardin no podía moverse por el miedo.

Cuando Kurogane estaba a unos pies de distancia, alzo su brazo y unos círculos holográficos con grabados desconocidos dentro empezaron a aparecer alrededor de su brazo, haciéndose cada vez más pequeño mientras más se acercaba a su mano, una esfera purpura empezó a formarse en la palma de su mano mientras crepitaba electricidad de color lavanda alrededor de la esfera.

"Eso se ve increíble… y peligroso" dijo Ruby con emoción.

"¡Me rindo, me rindo, me rindo!" gritaba Cardin con miedo, Jaune miro con neutralidad la escena y para sorpresa de todos parecía no querer detenerse.

"¡Detenga esto Señor Arc!" grito Glynda con ira, Jaune la observo por unos segundos antes de suspirar.

"Kurogane vuelve" el Asura Machina se detuvo antes de volver hacia Jaune, la sombra del rubio Arc se amplió y Kurogane se posó sobre ella antes de empezar a hundirse y luego desaparecer "Esto es tú castigo Cardin, repite tus acciones y la próxima vez no habrá misericordia" dijo antes de darse vuelta y dirigirse a los vestuarios.

Con la desaparición de la maquina gigante, parecía que todo había sido un sueño, pero la prueba fue el campo absolutamente destruido, el equipo de Cardin derribado y el mismo líder, Cardin Winchester sentado sobre su propia orina.

"¿Alguien más creyó que Jauney se vio jodidamente genial?" pregunto Nora para recibir una respuesta positiva y una risa de Shuri "Si, yo pensé lo mismo"

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Como ven intente que Jaune fuera igual que al original pero tiene algunos cambios y está relacionado con su pasado actualmente desconocido. Como Asura Cryin' no es muy popular dejare un glosario explicando algunas cosas:**

 **Asura Machina:** Una máquina que tiene un sacrificio humano, referido como una muñeca de enterramiento. El humano que controla la máquina es conocido como un manipulador, y a menudo está estrechamente relacionado con la muñeca funeraria.

 **Extractor:** Un extractor es una caja grande de color plateado con un solo mango, la caja es de hecho el contenedor de uno de los Asura Machina y para hacer un contrato con el Asura Machina dentro, una persona debe abrirla y ofrecer un sacrificio.

 **Handler:** Es el usuario humano de un Asura Machina, cuando se lo convoca, el Asura Machina generalmente aparece desde la sombra del controlador. Se requiere que cada controlador emita un canto especial al convocar a su Asura Machina.

 **Kurogane:** Asura Machina con el control sobre la gravedad.

 **El harem está decidido y no agregare más, son:**

 **Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Pyrrha, Neo, Raven, Kali, Summer, Shuri y Aki.**

 **Eso es todo por el momento nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, por favor dejen un Review, agreguen a favoritos y sigan la historia.**

 **Gracias a ZGMF-X13A Providence por su continua ayuda y apoyo.**

 **Bueno nos vemos la próximas vez y espero que sea pronto.**

 **"Recuerden hasta los más negativos podemos sonreír".**

 **Nos vemos pronto humanos normales.**


	2. La Decision del Handler

**¡HE VUELTO!**

 **Me alegra volver a verlos y estoy seguro que alguno de ustedes se alegra de verme, si no es así son unos Tsundere… no lo nieguen. No voy a mentirles, tenía este capítulo ya hecho desde hace una semana más o menos, quizás un poco más.**

 **¿Por qué no lo publique?**

 **Bueno… lo olvide.**

 **Me concentre en otro par de cosas y bueno, simplemente se deslizo de mi mente, pero no se preocupen, no me he olvidado de ninguna de mis historias, simplemente trabajo en otro proyecto sorpresa, van a verme por un largo tiempo… espero.**

 **Pasando a los comentarios:**

 **Maestros de las Sombras** **:** Gracias amigo, tus dos palabras me alegran completamente el día (-_-)… Mentira, me gusto que comentaras al menos, dile a Misao-Chan que la quiero.

 **ZGMF-X13A Providence** **:** Gracias por comentar amigo mío, y realmente te recomiendo ver la serie, es simplemente genial.

Sera el Jaune que todos odiamos/amamos, pero mostrara diferencias con el tiempo… como hoy.

 **FanSuperAnime** **:** Me alegra saber que te gusta, y bueno aquí tienes más para disfrutar, no pienso abandonar ninguna de mis historias, podrían volverse más lentas, pero nunca las dejare… son como mis hijos.

 **kuro okami 9:** Me alegra ver a otro fanático de la serie, disfruta del siguiente capítulo, no es muy emocionante, pero si todo fuera emoción, se perdería el interés en algún momento.

 **Kamencolin:** Gracias por tu comentario, espero que sigas leyéndola.

 **xpegasox:** Me alegra saberlo, espero que te siga gustando, en cuanto a Winter… lo pensare, cada una de las chicas tiene una razón específica para estar, tendré que ver como introducirla, quizás sea posible.

 **Bueno eso es todo por el momento, solo me queda decir que espero que disfruten el siguiente capítulo, tiene muchas revelaciones inesperadas.**

 **RWBY y Asura Cryin' no me pertenecen.**

* * *

"Entonces..." Empezó a decir Yang rompiendo el incómodo silencio "¿Deberíamos intentar seguirlo como la otra vez y comprobar si se encuentra bien? No se ustedes, pero parece tan molesto que incluso podría matar a un cachorro" comento la rubia solo para saltar asustada cuando su hermana se aferró a su chaqueta.

"¡No digas algo tan horrible!" Grito entre disgustada y molesta, especialmente porque su hermana se atrevió a insinuar la muerte de un cachorro.

Eran adorables, era imposible que alguien quisiera hacerle daño.

Blake estornudo llamando la atención del grupo.

"¿Qué?" Cuestiono solamente para que Ruby, Yang, Weiss y Nora dieran un paso lejos de ella.

"Yo... quiero ver como esta Jaune" dijo Pyrrha atrayendo la atención de ambos equipos "Soy su compañera, es mi deber apoyarlo" afirmo mirando a sus amigos con determinación.

"Pyrrha, admiro lo que quieres hacer..." Empezó diciendo Weiss con una mueca de incomodidad "Pero no creo que Jaune quiera que alguien se le acerque a este momento, no parece estar en el mejor estado de ánimo" comento antes de susurrar algo más "Ni siquiera parecía estar en su sano juicio"

Pyrrha entrecerró lo ojos al oír sus palabras.

"¡Retira eso!" Gruño la pelirroja con rabia sorprendiéndolos.

"Wow, tranquila P-money" trato de calmar Yang mientras se acercaba a Pyrrha para poder impedirle hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría "Weiss no quiso decir nada malo, ella no lo demuestra, pero también está preocupado por Jaune" cuando logro que la espartana se calmara Yang continuo "Piénsalo, quizás Jaune ha estado pasando por tanto estrés últimamente que simplemente quiso sacar toda esa ira con alguien, si vamos a verlo en este momento es probable que lance toda esa ira contra nosotros y volverá las cosas aun peor" intento razonar Yang.

Sus palabras realmente lograron calmar de gran manera a Pyrrha, incluso todos veían con sorpresa la habilidad que Yang poseía con las palabras en ese momento, realmente parecía demostrar que cumplía a la perfección el papel de hermana mayor.

"Pero-" intento refutar Pyrrha aun con algo de obstinación.

"Mira Pyrrha" interrumpió la rubia nuevamente "Se cómo es explotar todas tus frustraciones contra alguien cercano a ti, soy la personificación de la ira misma, cosas que no deben decirse se dirán y es posible que se han muy hirientes, así que detente de insistir" afirmo Yang con algo de melancolía, más de una vez había perdido un amigo por algo similar "No lo hagas por ti, hazlo por Jaune, estoy seguro que estaría muy arrepentido y molesto consigo mismo si llegaba a desatar su ira sobre nosotros"

Las palabras de Yang inmediatamente golpearon un punto sensible en Pyrrha, algo que todos notaron cuando de inmediato cuando la chica que no parecía dejarse afectar por nada, su amiga Pyrrha Nikos, abrazo a Yang con fuerza mientras enterraba su cabeza en su pecho.

"Yo... soy una mala compañera... y una horrible amiga" confeso Pyrrha en voz baja, su voz temblaba, pero no daba señal de estar soltando lágrimas "Quizás hubieras sido una mejor compañera para Jaune que yo" le dijo Pyrrha a Yang sorprendiéndola junto a todos.

"¿Algo malo paso entre ustedes?" Cuestiono Weiss con sorpresa.

"Ahora que lo pienso ustedes dos parecían querer mantener lejos del otro estos últimos días" comento Yang mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Pyrrha.

"¿Discutieron?" Pregunto Blake con algo de preocupación.

Pyrrha asintió aun enterrada en los brazos de la Xiao-Long.

"¿Y ustedes no intentaron arreglar eso?" Les pregunto Weiss con algo de molestia a Ren y Nora quienes se habían mantenido callados.

"Por mucho que me hubiera gustado, no hubiera sido posible" Admitió Ren con algo de arrepentimiento "Jaune empezó a pasar menos tiempo con nosotros por lo que no pudimos preguntar nada, Pyrrha realmente parecía renuente a dar cualquier tipo de información, siempre evitaba el tema" informo mirando con algo de lastima a su compañera "Temía que si actuáramos sin información podríamos empeorar las cosas"

"Realmente no soy muy buena con ese tipo de temas" comento Nora sin su habitual tono alegre y despreocupado, era cierto que le era algo simple animar a la gente, era un don del que estaba feliz de poseer, pero era algo temporal, al final el problema aun permanecería.

No se resolvería hasta que ambas partes llegaran a un acuerdo.

"Esperemos un rato antes de ir a buscar a Jaune" dijo Ruby, aunque no parecía del todo apreciativa de la idea, parecía confiar en el juicio de su hermana "Almorcemos primero, podemos llevarle algo de comer a Jaune también, no creo que quiera aparecer en público, así que es casi seguro que estará pasando hambre" comento Ruby con una pequeña mueca de simpatía.

"Bien pensado Ruby" alabo Blake con una sonrisa.

"Es muy maduro de tu parte" comento Weiss con una ligera sonrisa "Estoy algo orgullosa"

Ruby sonrió ante la alabanza y comentario de Weiss, aunque eran innecesarios, no estaba actuando como una líder, actuaba como una amiga preocupada por su mejor amigo.

"¡Tomare todos los panqueques!" Grito Nora huyendo de la escena con una gran sonrisa, su ánimo contagio a ambos equipos haciéndolos sonreír.

Excepto Ren, el pareció desesperado por unos momentos.

"Intentare que deje algo para Jaune" le informo al equipo antes de perseguir a su amiga de la infancia.

"También vamos Pyr... luego podremos arreglar todo" dijo Yang ayudando a la espartana a levantarse "Tal vez también podamos conseguir respuesta de lo que ocurrió con Jaune... y esa cosa gigante con voz de Ruby" comento con curiosidad.

"Estoy de acuerdo, soy algo curiosa por lo que es ese inmenso robot y como sale de su sombra" admitió Weiss con una pose pensativa.

"Creo que tenía una buena razón para no decírnoslo" Las palabras de Ruby fueron recibidas por reacciones mixtas, incluso ella no estaba tan segura de eso, ya que quería saber de qué manera Jaune estaba relacionado con el sueño que había tenido últimamente.

"Quizás Jaune no sea tan receptivo en que preguntemos, al parecer a estado ocultándonos algunas cosas" dijo Blake antes de darse cuenta de lo hipócrita que sonaban sus palabras, después de todo ella también ocultaba muchos secretos, además sus palabras parecieron sacudir a Pyrrha por unos segundos.

Inmediatamente Yang se detuvo con un rostro sorprendido llamando la atención de sus compañeras.

"¿Qué ocurre Yang?" Pregunto Ruby con preocupación.

"Probablemente la razón por la que ese robot tenía la voz de Ruby..." Comenzó a decir Yang antes de mirar a sus amigas con seriedad "Es porque Jaune es un pervertido que está enamorado de mi hermana y quiere oír siempre su voz" dijo con voz grave.

Ni un segundo después Yang se encontró tirada en el piso sosteniendo su estómago con dolor, Pyrrha ignorando el daño causado a su compañera siguió su camino al comedor con una mueca de molestia.

"¡Por Oum! ¿Yang estas bien?" Pregunto con miedo y sorpresa Ruby

"Eh... parece, incluso Pyrrha tiene un límite" comento Blake con algo de sorpresa.

"Creo que te sobrestime Yang, mi opinión sobre ti estaba mejorando, pero se ha vuelto a arruinar" dijo fríamente Weiss, de ninguna manera preocupada por la salud de su amiga.

La bella rubia no dijo nada mientras trataba de levantarse con poco éxito.

Pero aprendió algo nuevo y que sin duda tendría en cuenta en el futuro.

Pyrrha podría ser letalmente vengativa.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **"¿Te calmaste?"** Cuestiono la figura fantasmal rubia a Jaune.

Después de haber aplastado por completo al equipo CDNL, increíblemente todo su enojo no se había desvanecido del todo.

¿Estaba decepcionado de sí mismo por actuar de esa forma?

Diablos, no.

Odiaba por completo a Cardin y su equipo, simplemente no había quedado de ninguna forma satisfecho por el combate, había querido humillarlos, degradarlos, hacerles ver un poco (o todo) del daño que causaban a otros. Por desgracia había olvidado la enorme diferencia de poder que existía entre un humano y un Asura Cryin.

Aún así había disfrutado mostrarles lo débil que eran, algo que había heredado de una de sus hermanas.

Pero aun estaba nervioso de como continuarían las cosas de ahora en adelante, había revelado un enorme secreto de sí mismo, uno que podría llegar a poner en peligro su misión.

O quizás ayudarlo.

Era un tema aun en debate.

"Si, ya estoy calmado" dijo soltando un suspiro antes de mirar a la mujer rubia flotando sobre él, pensando que quizás estaba decepcionada de el por su forma de actuar "Mira y-OW" grito de dolor cuando la mujer lo golpeo

 **"Bien, entonces ahora puedo castigarte por no dejarme destrozar a sus bastardos y volverlos pedazos por hacerle daño a mi hermanita y mis amigas"** respondió mientras lo miraba con molestia, había estado ansiosa por estirar los brazos después de tanto tiempo inactiva, pero Jaune había elegido a otro contendiente **"Aunque tiene sentido que Kurogane haya sido quien se haya enfrentado a Cardin y su pandilla, aun así, me molesta"** afirmo mientras hacia un puchero y apartaba la vista de su hermanito.

"Realmente lo siento Yang" se disculpó Jaune con torpeza ante la figura fantasmal de una de las chicas que veía como hermana mayor "Es que simplemente en el momento en que Shuri apareció y me dio el Extractor de Kurogane pensé que sería algo adecuado, ya sabes cómo esos protagonistas de comics que tú y las demás me leían pequeño" comento con alegría Jaune mientras sus ojos parecían brillar.

 **"Tu... realmente no cambias, sigues siendo el mocoso que se metió a robar a nuestra casa y termino robando nuestros corazones ¿no?"** Comento con nostalgia recordando ese día años atrás, Jaune se sonrojo levemente ante la elección de palabras de su hermana mayor **"Aunque en ese momento eras más lindo, al menos creciste para ser un chico guapo"** admitió con una sonrisa burlona que causo que el sonrojo en el rostro de Jaune aumentara.

"Por favor detente Yang" suplico solo para sentir como la rubia tomaba sus mejillas y las pellizcaba.

 **"Y ya te dije que me llames Suishou, no puedo ser Yang cuando ya existe una que vez cada día durante las últimas semanas"** regaño aun pellizcando sus mejillas, segundos después soltó a Jaune con un suspiro de resignación.

Jaune después de escuchar nuevamente las palabras que Suishou le había estado repitiendo las últimas semanas la miro detalladamente.

Era completamente similar a Yang Xiao-Long en cada detalle, excluyendo el hecho de que tenía una apariencia más adulta, alrededor de los 20 o 25 años, un cuerpo más maduro, desarrollado, seductor y lo más obvio de todo, semi-transparente, casi como una especie de espíritu de las películas.

Su mirada era diferente, tenía ese fuego abrazador que la distinguía, pero no era incontrolable y a punto de estallar como su versión más joven, no, este era completamente bajo control, su mirada también hablaba de mucha experiencia, pero también algo de sabiduría.

 **"Suishou tiene razón Jaune, lo mejor sería que empieces a llamarnos por los nombres de los Asura Machina, nuestros nombres originales quedan atrás como nuestro pasado, fue el voto que hicimos cuando nos convertimos en tus Burial Dolls"** menciono otra voz materializándose junto a Suishou.

"Kurogane" nombro Jaune con una sonrisa, no diría que tuviera una hermana favorita entre las siete, pero sin duda disfrutaba pasar tiempo junto a Kurogane más que las otras.

 **"Aunque me alegro que poseas la caballerosidad y deseo de proteger a tus amigos cercanos como para defender a mi yo más joven, algo que nos hace inmensamente orgullosas, tus acciones fueron imprudentes"** dijo con seriedad haciendo que Jaune bajara la cabeza con vergüenza.

Kurogane nunca lo había castigado o regañado, ese era el trabajo de Hisui, pero aun así sus palabras parecían tener la misma fuerza e intención.

Que aprendiera de sus errores.

"Pff..." Bufo con diversión cuando volvió a mirar el rostro de su hermana Kurogane.

 **"¿Ocurre algo?"** Pregunto con curiosidad al ver el rápido cambio de actitud.

"No.… solamente al verte no pude evitar imaginarme como se vería tu versión más joven si tuviéramos esta conversación" comento con una sonrisa.

Suishou pareció pensarlo brevemente antes de empezar a reírse. Kurogane miro a sus hermanos con una sonrisa, entendiendo rápidamente a que se refería Jaune.

Kurogane era similar a una versión más adulta de Ruby Rose, incluso casi podría ser confundida con su madre, eso si se le agregaba al hecho de que usaba una capa similar a la de ella, pero en colores invertidos.

Su mirada se había vuelto más serena, madura y experimentada, poseía amabilidad en sus ojos, pero también una fuerza que sería desatada contra sus enemigos, era la mirada de una verdadera líder.

También había perdido esa inocencia que la caracterizaba.

 **"Sería algo absolutamente adorable, ya puede imaginar a Hisui tratando de abrazar y mimar a la pequeña Ruby"** comento Suishou con una burlona sonrisa, Kurogane no respondió y simplemente sonrió con incomodidad.

Hisui amaba las cosas tiernas.

 **"Por divertido que sea tenemos que volver al tema en cuestión"** dijo Kurogane atrayendo la atención de ambos **"Cual será nuestro próximo movimiento ahora que Jaune ha revelado la existencia de las Asura Machina"**

Jaune y Suishou inmediatamente se miraron.

"Creo que deberíamos iniciar por reunir a todo el equipo" dijo Jaune con algo de duda antes de mirar a sus hermanas "Aunque no sé dónde se encuentran, están muy lejos como para poder sentirlas" admitió con un pequeño suspiro de molestia.

 **"De eso no te preocupes, se exactamente dónde se encuentran"** afirmo Suishou con una sonrisa **"Rhodonite se encuentra en Menagerie vigilando los movimientos de White Fang, Hisui en Atlas vigilando a Ironwood, Shirogane vigila a su yo más joven, Bismuth está en Mistral vigilando la grieta y Hagane está buscando la posición de la tribu, creo que planea influir en su otro yo para unirse a tu misión, será simple enviarles un mensaje para volver"** aseguro con confianza recibiendo una sonrisa de Kurogane y un asentimiento feliz de Jaune.

"En ese caso solo debemos empezar a planear" afirmo con una sonrisa.

"Creo que puedo ayudar en eso" dijo una voz justo detrás de Jaune haciéndolo saltar por el susto, inmediatamente volteo a mirar al causante con una bola purpura con rayos lavandas a su alrededor "¡Espera!" Solo para notar que la causante resulto ser Kurosaki Shuri con una mirada aterrada al ver el orbe de destrucción gravitacional cerca de su rostro.

"¡Shuri!" Grito Jaune sorprendido antes de disipar la habilidad "No puedes asustarme de esa forma, esta vez baje la guardia y fui más lento, pero si hubiera notado tu presencia antes no hubiera dudado en hacerte daño" comento Jaune con algo de pánico.

"Sería bueno saber sobre ese tipo de cosas en el futuro" respondió con sarcasmo y una mirada de reproche.

"Lo siento" se disculpó antes de parpadear "Espera, ¿A qué te refieres con que puedes ayudar?" Pregunto cuando al fin logro procesar las palabras dichas por Shuri.

La Kurosaki la miro detenidamente por unos segundos antes de suspirar con una sonrisa.

"Tienes suerte de que seas lindo" comento sonrojando a Jaune por el inesperado comentario "Es lo que quise decir ¿O lo olvidaste? soy tu compañera para terminar esta misión, por lo que debo estar enterada de tus planeas y ayudarte con ellos" informo antes de mirarlo con una mirada suave "O decirte cuando estas mal"

"Yo... lo siento, supongo que me he acostumbrado tanto a esta vida durante las últimas semanas que he olvidado mi objetivo original" dijo con algo de arrepentimiento.

"No te disculpes" menciono Shuri mientras atraía a Jaune a un abrazo "Es normal que eso ocurra, la importancia de la misión coloco una enorme presión sobre ti, simplemente lidiaste con ella viviendo como un adolescente normal..." Comento antes de parpadear "Tan normal como pueda ser una adolescente en un mundo como este" bromeo consiguiendo hacer a Jaune reír.

Suishou y Kurogane vieron la escena con ligera tristeza, sintiéndose algo culpables de haber colocado una inmensa carga sobre alguien como Jaune que solamente quería vivir junto su familia en paz.

Algo que ellas también deseaban.

"Gracias" agradeció Jaune

"Cuando quieras chico" respondió con su característica sonrisa de confianza "Entonces ¿Qué tal si me presentas a las hermanas de las que tanto me has hablado?" Pregunto Shuri con curiosidad. Jaune solamente tomo su mano y activo su aura causando que también rodeara a Shuri, ella parpadeo levemente antes de notar las figuras flotantes junto a ellos viéndolos con una sonrisa "Oh, eso si no me lo esperaba"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

En él comedor, el equipo (J)NPR y RWBY terminaban de comer, habían usado el tiempo para discutir la batalla durante la clase de Goodwitch, cada uno estaba interesado en el repentino comportamiento del líder del equipo JNPR, aunque era duro de decir, Jaune no había demostrado ser una persona con mucha confianza en sí mismo, tampoco alguien hábil en combate y muchos menos alguien vengativo o cruel.

Pero lo ocurrido horas antes parecía contradecir algunos de esos pensamientos, empezando por el hecho de que Jaune parecía estar en posición de un arma que haría al Reino de Atlas verde de envidia.

Durante todo el combate se había mostrado sumamente confiado, como si no tuviera ninguna inseguridad en el mundo y simplemente estaba absolutamente seguro de que cumpliría su objetivo, algo que había demostrado ser correcto cuando había aplastado por completo a un equipo que, aunque no era el mejor del año, ciertamente superaba a muchos en habilidad.

Aunque todo el trabajo había sido del robot gigante.

También esos pensamientos los llevaron rápidamente a adivinar que Cardín había hecho algo que había enojado a Jaune más allá del punto de retorno, al grado en que realmente estuvo tentado a hacerle un posible daño permanente que acabaría con su vida de cazador.

Y aun así Jaune no se arrepentiría.

Las ansias de buscar a su compañero y amigo y obtener respuestas eran increíblemente tentadoras, pero aún tenían en mente las palabras de Yang y por esa misma razón es que aun esperaban.

"¿No crees que es suficiente Nora?" Pregunto Pyrrha con algo de impaciencia.

"Nunca es suficiente Pyrrha" respondió la hiperactiva compañera mientras seguía comiendo otro lote de panqueques antes de mirar a la espartana con seriedad "Nunca lo es"

La campeona simplemente suspiro y se hundió en su asiento, esperando no volver a perder el control como ocurrió antes con Yang.

"Lo siento" se disculpó Ren en nombre de Nora.

"No te disculpes, no es tu culpa..." Rechazo Weiss mientras volteaba a mirar a Nora aun comiendo "De hecho mi respeto por ti aumento algunos niveles... quizás demasiados" menciono con sequedad mientras se arrastraba lejos de la chica hiperactiva.

"Al menos esto nos dará tiempo para discutir algunas cosas" menciono Blake cerrando su libro y colocándolo aparte "Cómo el hecho de porque vamos a ver a Jaune" dijo haciendo que algunos parpadearan con confusión.

"¿No íbamos a apoyar a Jaune?" Cuestiono Ruby con confusión.

"No, Blake tiene razón" respondió Weiss "Tenemos que saber exactamente qué haremos con Jaune ¿Queremos saber que lo agobia? ¿O queremos saber que nos oculta?" Comento demostrando sus habilidades tener la situación en control.

"¿No sería mejor averiguar la respuesta a ambas preguntas?" Pregunto Yang con curiosidad.

"Quizás, pero sería la menos recomendable" respondió esta vez Blake comprendiendo las intenciones de Weiss "Si lo bombardeamos con preguntas que lo hagan sentir incomodo podría arremeter con ira o incluso querer aumentar la distancia entre nosotros..." Comento analíticamente sorprendiendo a Yang por su respuesta y haciendo que Weiss asintiera con aprobación "… Al menos ese sería la respuesta normal" murmuro con duda.

"¿La respuesta normal? ¿Entonces significa que no se adapta a nuestro valiente líder?" Cuestiono Nora entre bocados.

"A lo que se refiere Blake probablemente sea el hecho de que Jaune es alguien muy amable, además de leal" comento Ren recibiendo un asentimiento de Blake "Probablemente la razón por la que no sea tan receptivo es porque se siente culpable o avergonzado de algo" analizo Ren con algo de seriedad.

"Esa posibilidad me ha pasado por la cabeza" concordó Weiss, Blake asintió silenciosamente _"Es demasiado bueno para su propio bien"_ pensó con algo de tristeza al pensar en Jaune.

"Yo solo quiero ayudar a Jaune" menciono Ruby con algo de tristeza "Somos mejores amigos... el dúo de líderes estrella, prometimos ser los mejores" recordó Ruby con una sonrisa no tan alegre.

"Si pudiéramos saber algo más quizás podríamos saber que hacer" medito Yang por unos segundos antes de mirar a la Pyrrha aun desanimada "Oye Pyr ¿No hay posibilidad de que nos digas que ocurrió entre tú y Jaune?" Pregunto con algo de esperanza.

Pero sus esperanzas se redujeron a nada cuando ella negó con la cabeza.

"Yo... no quiero romper su confianza" respondió con algo de tristeza.

"No te preocupes, no tienes que decir nada" aseguro Yang tratando de animarla "Además pronto tendremos respuestas, después de todo Nora ya término de comer ¿Verdad Nora?" Pregunto Yang esperando que Nora comprendiera su plan.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto aun con otro plato de panqueques.

El sonido Ember Celica disparando hizo eco y una mesa con comida y libros voló atreves de la ventana "¡Oye!"

"Ya termino de comer" aseguro con una sonrisa ante la mirada conmocionada del grupo.

"Todavía seguía comiendo es-" Nora se congelo ante la ardiente y dura mirada de Yang "¡Es hora de ir a animar a nuestro valiente líder!" Grito Nora dirigiéndose a un paso rápido a la puerta del comedor.

"Vamos Chicas, oh y Ren, vamos a buscar y animar a Vomit-boy" aseguro con una sonrisa Yang mientras arrastraba a su hermana por su capa.

"¡La capa no Yang!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Creo que al menos debería imponérsele un castigo al Sr. Arc por su actitud durante el combate, Profesor Ozpin" sugirió Glynda mientras reproducía el video frente al director de Beacon "No importa cuales fueron sus razones, su comportamiento no fue de ninguna manera el adecuado" dijo con expresión severa esperando que Ozpin entendiera su punto de vista.

El director de Beacon pareció ignorar la diatriba de Glynda (Aunque ella sabía que realmente la había escuchado) y siguió mirando el video del inesperado incidente durante el combate de Jaune Arc.

Había sido por poco tiempo, pero sin duda había logrado sentir la presencia de magia durante el combate, aunque Jaune ciertamente había exudado un poco de esa magia, la fuente principalmente provenía de la maquina gigante que había seguido cada comando durante el combate.

Esa máquina gigante llamada Kurogane.

Ciertamente era toda una obra maestra, no sabía que pensar sobre ella, pero podía deducir que era una muy sofisticada pieza de ingeniería con la capacidad de usar magia, algo que le resultaba especialmente difícil de creer, pero la prueba estaba frente a sus ojos.

También el maletín que había sido entregado por Kurosaki Shuri había capturado su atención, podría ser una réplica, el real o su compañero, pero había recordado ver un maletín similar en manos de Atlas, aunque había sido imposible de abrir no importa que forma usaran, aun así, Jaune había demostrado hacerlo fácilmente.

 _"Al parecer necesitaba una palabra clave"_ pensó con curiosidad, era algo que seguramente los científicos de Atlas habían intentado, pero aun así no parecieron tener éxito, probablemente había algún otro requisito "Lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar por ahora Glynda" comento Ozpin con un tono neutral.

"Profesor Ozpin, lo lamento, pero siento diferir, el Sr. Arc no puede quedar impune después de resolver sus problemas con el Sr. Winchester de una manera tan inmadura" dijo severamente Glynda mirando al director con molestia.

"Por lo que pude descifrar de la conversación y el momento de la situación, es probable que el Sr. Winchester allá sido mucho más inmaduro que el Sr. Arc al hacerle daño a sus amigos por simple envidia, probablemente allá sido el culpable del incidente ocurrido en Forever Fall con las Srtas. Rose, Valkyrie y Nikos" afirmo mirando a los ojos de Glynda "Algo que sin duda el Sr. Arc averiguo y decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos"

Glynda considero sus palabras por unos momentos antes de suspirar en resignación.

"Aun así no le da derecho al Sr. Arc de actuar de esa manera, si no lo hubiera detenido había sido capaz de acabar con la carrera del Sr. Winchester como cazador"

Ozpin la miro por unos breves segundos antes de asentir.

"Si tantos insistes, puedes darle un castigo, pero no uno demasiado severo, castigar a alguien por querer proteger a sus amigos no es algo que debería hacerse, sino que debería admirarse, por imprudente que sea" afirmo con una sonrisa apenas visible.

"Puedo estar de acuerdo con esa decisión" acepto Glynda a regañadientes.

"Dejando eso atrás ¿Qué piensas de la reciente revelación del Sr. Arc?" Pregunto devolviendo su mirada a la pantalla holográfica.

Glynda parpadeo sorprendida unos segundos antes de mirar analíticamente el video.

"No hay mucho que decir, en ningún momento espere que tuviera algo tan temible guardado, debo decir que soy de los que no confía en las habilidades de combate del Sr. Arc" admitió con ninguna vergüenza, después de todo era la verdad "Pero sé que tiene un gran potencial, el hecho de que haya compensado su debilidad física con una máquina que sigue sus órdenes al pie de la letra es muy ingenioso, aunque no es algo que apruebo" confeso con algo de incertidumbre.

"Puedo entender a lo que te refieres" estuvo de acuerdo Ozpin.

"Aun así, no puedo esperar a imaginar de donde saco tal artefacto, no soy una experta, pero la tecnología en esa máquina se encuentra años más adelantada que la de Atlas, y aun así siento que es la punta del iceberg" comento Glynda su breve análisis.

"Estarías en lo correcto, pero también te equivocas" informo Ozpin "Incluso si la tecnología de Atlas fuera décadas más adelantada que la actual, no podrían crear algo similar" dijo Ozpin tomando un sorbo de su taza.

"¿A qué se refiere Profesor Ozpin?" Pregunto con intriga.

"Aunque Atlas lograra recrear la carcasa exterior que conforma esa máquina..." Comenzó diciendo Ozpin "No podrían recrear la magia que la impulsa y le da vida" dijo con un tono mortalmente serio.

"¡¿Que?!" Grito Glynda con incredulidad.

Después de todo la magia se había prácticamente extinto de Remnant a lo largo de los años, se había vuelto completamente un mito y solo era conocida a través de los cuentos de hadas que todos creían, eran solo eso, cuentos de hadas.

Cuando en verdad contaban historias que, aunque no del todo ciertas, contenían algunos rastros de verdad. Y la magia incluida en ellas, era 100% real.

"¿Entonces qué significa esto para nosotros y como involucra al Sr. Arc?" Pregunto Glynda aun sorprendida por la revelación.

Ozpin pensó profundamente sobre las posibilidades que se presentaban ante él, miro el video brevemente antes de pausarlo en una escena en particular.

"Para nosotros podría significar un nuevo aliado para luchar en esta guerra... e incluso podría ser un nuevo enemigo" analizo con frialdad antes de que su mirada se suavizara "Para el Sr. Arc es el inicio de un cambio, muchas pruebas vendrán hacia el ahora y dependerá de sus acciones el superarlas" afirmo mirando la imagen de Kurogane sosteniendo la esfera de destrucción gravitacional.

Glynda comprendido las palabras y simplemente miro a través de la ventana de la oficina a los estudiantes circulando. Sus estudiantes no debían estar aprendiendo a pelear, debían estar preocupados por estudiar, preocupados por un amor no correspondido, preocupados por que hacer después de graduarse.

No preocupados por las inminentes batallas contra los Grimm sin saber de una guerra oculta a punto de estallar.

Eran solo adolescentes.

Glynda nuevamente maldijo el mundo en el que nacieron.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"No quiero sonar como la voz de la razón, pero..." Comenzó a decir Weiss llamando la atención de todos mientras se paraban frente a la puerta de la azotea "¿No deberíamos habernos separado para buscar a Jaune? Si quisiera estar solo no escogería un lugar donde todos podrían encontrarme" comento Weiss

"Tiene razón, no creo que Jaune esté en el primer lugar que busquemos" dijo Ruby sin darse la vuelta para ver como la puerta se abría "Al menos así sucede en los comics, seguro que también pasa en la vida rea- ¿Por qué no me miran?" Pregunto al ver como todos miraban detrás de ella, cuando se voltio fue recibida por un Jaune algo incómodo "¡Oh!" Dijo Ruby como respuesta.

"ehh... hola" saludo el rubio Arc para quedarse de pie incomodo frente a ellos "Mnn... quieren, ya saben... ¿pasar?" Pregunto Jaune mientras trataba de mantenerse tranquilo.

"Creo que el termino correcto sería 'salir'" comento Weiss igual de incomoda.

"Oh sí, eso es cierto" respondió Jaune mientras retrocedía unos pasos haciéndoles señales a sus amigos para seguirlo.

Al notar el miedo e incomodidad de Jaune, algunos no pudieron evitar dejar sus pensamientos vagar.

 _"¿Esto es culpa mía?"_ Se pregunto Weiss mientras avanzaba junto a Ruby detrás de Jaune.

 _"¡Yo tengo que salir de aquí!" Se grito a si misma Weiss mientras miraba desesperadamente a su alrededor por una salida, finalmente noto una ventana algo alta, pero no fue problema para ella, usando su Semblanza creo unos glifos como escalones, en el momento que alcanzo la altura de la ventana y la abrió para sentir el familiar viento frio de la noche, volteo brevemente para mirar la puerta del baño "Lo siento Jaune, espero que puedas perdonarme" susurro antes de salir por la ventana y huir lo más rápido posible._

 _Ella lamentaría por siempre esa noche en el futuro, pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en alejarse lo más posible de Jaune Arc._

 _"Tendría sentido, quiero decir, le hice algo muy horrible y él lo único que ha hecho es querer ganar mi corazón, realmente soy una autentica perra"_ Se autodesprecio Weiss, haciendo todo lo posible para no dejar que sus emociones se mostraran.

 _"Esto es culpa mía"_ Se dijo a si misma Blake mientras mantenía la mayor distancia posible de Jaune, su cuerpo hormigueaba de emoción y temblaba de terror a medida que la distancia entre ellos se acortaba.

 _"¿Blake que te sucede?" Pregunto Jaune con miedo mientras retrocedía a medida que la hermosa chica con la que había forjado amistad se acercaba con una mirada llena de rabia._

 _"¡Cierra la boca!" Gruño mientras saltaba sobre Jaune, su Gambol Shroud desenvainada y apuntando a la yugular de Jaune "No te vuelvas a acercar a mi" gruño poniendo fuerza suficiente sobra su arma para que Jaune sintiera como traspasaba su aura lo suficiente como para dejar un corte._

 _"¿Qué está mal Blake? Dime para poder arreglarlo, somos amigos ¿no?" Dijo con algo de preocupación como miedo, nunca la había visto perder el control de manera tan agresiva._

 _"¡NO!" Grito con rabia "No somos amigos, yo no puedo confiar en ti, ya no" dijo en un tono de voz más controlado._

 _"Blake, piensa tranquilamente, estas actuando extraño, tú no eres así" aseguro Jaune tratando de mantener su valor en alto con una sonrisa, algo que no salía muy bien ya que temblaba incontrolablemente._

 _"Cierra la boca Jaune, no escuchare tus dulces palabras" gruño antes de que su rabia volviera a aumentar "Tu eres como los demás, tratando de suprimirnos como si fuéramos mascotas ¡No somos animales!" Grito mientras sus ojos afilándose como los de un felino apunto de atacar._

 _Jaune sonrió tristemente a las palabras de Blake, pero dijo sus siguientes palabras con seguridad esperando que lograran calmarla._

 _"Eres un fauno, pero no eres una especie de animal, ninguno lo es, eres Blake Belladonna, no un animal como otros dicen saber" susurro con calma y algo de cariño._

 _"Es cierto, no soy como dicen ser, soy Blake Belladonna" susurro Blake para sí mismo antes de que sus ojos miraran a Jaune con ira "Pero ustedes solo ven el animal" afirmo Blake antes de cambiar la posición de su arma "¡Así que les mostrare el animal!" Grito mientras blandía Gambol Shroud contra el pecho de Jaune._

Blake se estremeció mientras lograba escapar del horrible recuerdo.

 _"Lo siento Jaune"_ pensó para sí misma, manteniendo nuevamente sus emociones encerradas, ocultando realmente lo que era.

Convirtiéndose nuevamente en una cobarde que huye de su pasado.

"¿Jaune podemos hablar?" Pregunto Ruby con algo de esperanza.

El rubio Arc asintió vacilante antes de hacerles señas para que se sentaran junto a él en el borde de la azotea, poco a poco algunos más renuentes que otros, estuvieron esperando unos segundos mientras Jaune miraba en dirección al Emerald Forest.

"No es una mala vista ¿Verdad?" Comento Jaune rompiendo el ambiente.

RWBY y los miembros restantes del equipo JNPR siguieron la visión de Jaune para ver el bosque bañado en el resplandor del atardecer.

"Si" contestaron de forma unánime en un susurro.

Se mantuvieron nuevamente en silencio antes de que alguien consiguiera el valor para hablar.

"Yo... tengo algo que confesar" comenzó a decir Jaune sorprendiéndolos al ser el primero en hablar "Yo no merezco estar en Beacon" confeso haciendo que todos excepto Pyrrha inhalaran bruscamente.

"Jaune!" Grito Ruby con tristeza "No puedes decir algo así, por supuesto que perteneces a Beacon, puedes no ser el mejor luchador, pero eres un gran estratega y líder" comento Ruby recibiendo asentimientos positivos de sus amigas, estando de acuerdo con la joven líder.

Jaune suspiro.

"No lo entienden, al menos Pyrrha ya lo sabe" dijo echándole una leve mirada arrepentida a su compañera "Pero yo no entre a Beacon como los otros" sus palabras confundieron a la mayoría de sus compañeros.

"¿Y que si entraste de otra forma? Significa que eres más especial que los demás, como mi pequeña y linda hermanita aquí" dijo con una sonrisa atrayendo a Ruby en un abrazo, incluso Weiss y Ren sonrieron ante el comentario.

"Yo falsifique mis transcripciones a Beacon"

Inmediatamente todo el ambiente feliz desapareció y todos se congelaron mientras trataban de procesar sus palabras.

Weiss fue la primera en comprender sus palabras y pensar en las consecuencias.

"¡¿Tu Qué?!" Grito en sorpresa e ira "Jaune idiota, eso es completamente ilegal" afirmo causando que todos jadeen.

"Wow... ni siquiera yo he hecho cosas ilegales" confeso Yang con los ojos abiertos, claro, había causado daño a la propiedad y cosas similares, pero nunca había pasado de la raya de lo conocido como 'legal' "Jaune... Tienes las pelotas más grandes que he visto" comento con admiración.

"Yang deja de bromear esto es serio" gruño Blake mientras pensaba en lo que podría salir mal si lograban descubrir a Jaune, ser tratado como un paria sería el daño mínimo, pero conociendo la suerte de Jaune podría terminar siendo tratado igual a los faunos si la noticia se hacía pública.

Por no mencionar a aquellos que no pasaron el examen de Beacon no importa que tanto se esforzaran, ellos estarían pidiendo la vida de Jaune.

"Siempre te llame nuestro valiente y audaz líder como una forma de apoyo" comento Nora con calma sorprendiendo a Ren "Aun así creía que eras algo audaz y poseías algo de valor, pero realmente no creía que podrías ser tan valiente y audaz bordeando la estupidez" confeso con una mueca.

Un efecto secundario de su apariencia era su continua personalidad hiperactiva, sin ese pequeño detalle Nora podría llegar a ser muy lista y astuta, pero escuchar las palabras de Jaune era como si le hubieran drenado de energía y por primera vez en mucho tiempo podía pensar tranquilamente.

Y el primer pensamiento de ese glorioso momento, fue porque su líder había cometido semejante estupidez.

"¿Sabías de esto?" Le pregunto Ren a Pyrrha.

"Si… Fue el día que nos distanciamos, no discutimos por eso, pero sin duda fue un factor importante" susurro con tristeza

"Supongo que puedo entender porque lo ocultaste" comentó Ren

Mientras Jaune veía a sus amigos discutir y hablar consigo mismos, siguió su mirada hacia la única persona que se mantuvo en silencio.

Ruby.

"¿Por qué?" Cuestiono con una voz llena de tristeza "Tu... no eres es tipo de persona, yo lo sé perfectamente ¿Así que porque lo harías?" La mirada suplicante de Ruby derritió cualquier determinación que Jaune tenía.

"Fue... un simple capricho, un deseo egoísta" confeso sin apartar la mirada

"¿No querías ser un héroe?" Pregunto recordando las palabras que Jaune dijo hace mucho tiempo.

"Mas que nada" afirmo en un suave susurro y una mirada suave, una que Ruby imito "Por desgracia eso no es posible para alguien como yo" confeso apartando la mirada.

"¿Qué tonterías dices?" Pregunto Yang confundida "Claro que puedes ser un héroe, además de uno grandioso con ese gran robot de tu parte no habrá nad-"

"¡Los Asura Machina no son armas!" Grito sorprendiéndolos a todos, Jaune parpadeo antes de darse cuenta de lo que hizo "Lo siento por eso... simplemente no vuelvas a decir algo así de Kurogane" susurro bajando la mirada.

Viendo la oportunidad para responder algunas de sus preguntas, Weiss pregunto.

"Jaune... ese ro- quiero decir, Asura Machina" se corrió esperando no invocar la ira del rubio Arc "¿Qué son exactamente? No era algo que hayamos visto antes, ni siquiera Atlas podría diseñar algo similar" pregunto con algo de cautela, no por miedo a Jaune, sino miedo a hacer una pregunta que no debía.

Por suerte no parecía molesto.

"Son... una llave, una posibilidad y también una existencia Tabú" confeso con una sonrisa aturdiéndolos anta la extraña elección de palabras para un ser gigante.

"En ese caso ¿Porque lo utilizas? Incluso yo sé que algo que se relacione con lo Tabú no es precisamente bueno" dijo Yang con una mueca.

"Y no lo es, en la mayoría de las historias relacionadas con héroes y dioses, lo tabú mayormente se relaciona con lo prohibido" comento Blake con una mirada cautelosa.

"Ciertamente… Los Asura Machina poseen poderes prohibidos, pero fueron hechos para un gran propósito" aseguró Jaune con una sonrisa.

"¿Eso está relacionado con el hecho de que no puedas ser un héroe?" Preguntó Ren con curiosidad. Jaune negó con la cabeza mientras una profunda tristeza lo invadía.

"Mis padres…" Empezó diciendo Jaune sin saber que algunos de sus amigos inmediatamente se sintieron identificados con los problemas paternos "Cometieron un gran pecado… Uno que quizás no tiene perdón" susurro con melancolía.

"¿Qué… Hicieron?" Preguntó Ruby con algo de tristeza y miedo por la respuesta.

"Sus pecados ahora recaen en mí y es mi deber arreglarlos, aunque podría tomarme toda la vida" dijo Jaune ignorando la pregunta de Ruby, sus amigos aún querían hacer preguntas, pero parecía que Jaune tuvo suficiente cuando se levanto.

"¡Jaune!" Grito Pyrrha tomando su mano para detenlo, Ruby tuvo la misma línea de pensamiento y sostuvo su otro brazo "¿Por qué viniste a Beacon?"

Jaune la miró brevemente debatiendo si contestar con la verdad.

"Fue un simple capricho, al menos algunos podrían decir eso" dijo con una triste sonrisa "Pero, la respuesta a esa pregunta es simple… Yo simplemente vine a conocerlos a ustedes" respondió sorprendiéndolos y confundiéndolos.

"¿Conocernos?" Preguntó Weiss con duda "No creo que nos hayamos visto antes del primer día en Beacon" comentó con duda para recibir una sonrisa de Jaune.

"Tienes razón, nosotros no" afirmó antes de mirar a Pyrrha "Lo siento por haberte gritado esa noche… Yo estaba pasando por mucho y simplemente el hecho de que me tratarás como alguien que solo puede depender de otros me enfureció" se disculpó con una mueca de tristeza.

"No es tu culpa Jaune" aseguró Pyrrha "Supongo que me sobreestime mucho y en cambio te subestime, también es en parte mi culpa" confesó con una sonrisa, aunque no parecía del todo sincera.

Jaune le sonrió antes de apartarse de las manos de Ruby y Pyrrha.

"Jaune" susurro Ruby lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada "No estás solo… Siempre te apoyaremos… Aunque hagas algunas extrañas locuras" comentó con algo de burla al final, pero con un tono algo roto.

"Quizás en este momento no lo esté…" Sonrío Jaune "Pero… Eso cambiará pronto" confesó con tristeza antes de acercarse al borde de la azotea "Shirogane" llamó antes de saltar.

Inmediatamente causando el pánico en sus amigos al verlo lanzarse a su muerte.

"¡JAUNE!" Gritaron con miedo solo para ver cómo su cuerpo aún en el aire era tragado por un corte en el espacio. Muchas más preguntas llenaron la mente de ambos equipos y todas quedaron sin respuesta.

Aún así, su preocupación por Jaune se mantuvo.

"Olvidamos traerle de comer a Jaune" mencionó Ruby rompiendo el silencio.

"Oh… Es cierto, lance su comida por la ventana junto a la de Nora" comentó Yang con algo de vergüenza.

Weiss, Blake y Ren solo pudieron palmear sus rostros con molestia, Pyrrha se rió de manera incomoda y Nora se alejó sigilosamente del lugar.

Si corría a toda velocidad quizás sus panqueques aún estén fuera del comedor.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por hoy.**

 **No hay mucho que decir, fue principalmente un capitulo para mostrar algunas revelaciones, en el siguiente es que nuevamente empezara la acción además de lo que sería el canon de los últimos capítulos del Volumen 1 de RWBY.**

 **Algunos quizás ya se hacen una idea del pasado de Jaune, además seguro se pueden imaginar quienes son las otras Burial Doll, pueden intentar adivinarlas y escribir sus respuestas en comentarios, el que logre adivinarlas todas… bueno no tengo mucho que ofrecer, pero el que lo adivine, podemos discutir algo para la historia o algunas de mis otras que quiera ver pasar.**

 **Tenemos otro Glosario aquí:**

 **Burial Doll (Muñeca de Enterramiento, Muñeca funeraria o Doncella Funeraria):** son los sacrificios humanos necesarios para operar el Asura Machina, y colocados en su núcleo. (Hay más Información, pero será guardada en secreto por ahora)

 **Projection Body (Cuerpo de Proyección):** El término utilizado para la proyección astral que las muñecas funerarias usan para entrar en contacto con sus manipuladores. Por lo general, solo es visible para manipuladores e individuos con habilidades sobrenaturales, como los demonios, pero si el Asura Machina se instala con un estabilizador, el cuerpo de proyección será visto incluso por humanos normales.

 **Bueno creo que eso es todo, si hay algo que no comprendan, no duden en preguntar.**

 **Por cierto, sé que algunos lo pensaran, pero Jaune no es un Emo, tiene unas buenas razones para actuar como lo hizo, pero nuevamente los amigos creen saber más cuando obviamente no han escuchado nada (como ustedes).**

 **Bueno, me toca despedirme, por favor dejen un Review y sigan esta historia, nos vemos luego.**

 **Gracias a ZGMF-X13A Providence por su continua ayuda y apoyo.**

 **"Recuerden hasta los más negativos podemos sonreír".**

 **Nos vemos pronto humanos normales.**


End file.
